Desires for power (OC story)
by killua menace
Summary: A new threat to Remnant has made itself know, how will team RWBY and the others deal with this new threat? Making new friends and enemies along the way is it possible they can defeat this new threat? (various OC's x various characters) (Lemons in later chapters)
1. Prologue: Touronose Terose

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the OC used in this chapter**_

Prologue: Touronose Terose

* * *

A male around the age of eighteen was walking down the streets of Vale. One of the many huntsmen in training that was hoping to make it into Beacon Academy. He had arrived early due to the fact he had never been in Vale before and he was afraid that he may miss the entrance exam if he didn't know where the building was. He had short black hair, that stood up straight, orange eyes and a slightly dark complexion with tanned skin. He stood around five and a half feet, with a muscular and wide build. At the moment he was wearing a shirt advertising one of his favorite games 'Amity Arena' however the logo was a bit ruined by two belts that crossed across his shirt that held several dust bullets and a few pouches for easy access. He wore generic off-brand cargo pants that he held up with another belt that held some more ammo. His pockets seemed to be weighted down by something, and he wore work boots. He also seemed to have a few accessories that he had gone out of his way to buy clearly meant for battle. including a few metal gauntlets covering his wrists and back of his hands, and some armored shoulder pads. He also had his weapons in his dormant stat on his back looking nothing more than average cuboid. However, the one feature that seemed to set him apart from most other and the feature that was most easily noticed by some were the two prominent bull horns on his forehead that jutted out as if begging for attention.

This male's name was Touronose Terose, and at the moment he was looking at one of the several diner's in Vale. He walked in not giving it much thought and looked at a few of the items they had on display. However, as he did several people began to stare at him, a fact he had learned to ignore living his entire life as a faunus. After looking at the several items they had on display, he had a fairly good idea of what they were selling and began to make his way towards the counter so that he could order. Touronose waited for several minutes before finally ringing the small bell that they had on display. When he did a female wearing what appeared to be a maid uniform walked out and looked at the male in front of her. She tensed up a bit seeing the male in front of and began to walk towards him. "Hello sir, may I help you?" She asked looking at the male in front of her.

When she asked this the male's face turned a bright red. He was never any good with girls especially the ones that he thought were cute. "Y-yes, I uh . . . I um," Touronose began fumbling over his words completely forgetting what he wanted for a moment. "I uh, I s-saw th-that you had a-a carrot c-cake for sale and I-I just wanted to-" Touronose began only for the female to cut him off.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't serve Faunus," The female said as she looked at the male in front of her. When she said this Touronose looked at her shocked. He had hoped things would be a bit different here in Vale but it seemed like it was the same here as it was where he grew up. He wanted to speak up and tell her outrageous this was, about how he had just as much right to eat here as the humans that were around him. However, she was cute and he'd probably just be a blushing stuttering mess the entire time so he decided against it. Touronose nodded hearing this, feeling completely and utterly defeated and was about to walk out. As he did, however, he saw several men and women wearing black shirts and pants, with a white vest overtop of what they were wearing as well as a pure white mask. Touronose recognized those uniforms, the White Fang, a criminal organization he knew well and had even done jobs for in the past.

However, if they were anything like the White Fang he knew, then they were nothing more than common thugs using equality as an excuse to get away with murder. Touronose thought about just leaving the people in the diner to fend for themselves, but that would only prove them right. That he really was as shallow as they're claiming Faunus are, and he couldn't allow that. Touronose reached behind him for his weapon and a few moments later the White Fang grunts busted into the diner pointing their guns at the citizen and employees of the diner. When they did Touronose grabbed his weapons and a then disk popped out before expanding into a shield that he caught and held up in front of him. When he did the several men and women in front of him began to shoot at him, and Touronose waited for his weapon to finish transforming as the other part of his weapon became a large Warhammer.

For most others this feat of strength would have been a bit difficult but thanks to his natural strength thanks to his Faunus genes. Touronose quickly ran towards the others in front of him using his shield to stop any bullets that came towards him. Touronose swung his massive hammer into the side of one of the grunts in front of him sending the side. However, he had no time to rest as Touronose followed up his attack with another to the head and then to the back of his leg forcing him to the ground on his knees. Touronose then turned and hit the male in the face knocking him out before turning to look at the others in front of him. One charged at him and Touronose jumped back as the others shot at him.

The male went to stab the Faunus in front of him with a small dagger that Touronose easily stopped with his Warhammer and pushed the male back. He then quickly hit the male on the head disorienting him before using the end of the handle to hit his opponent in the stomach. When he did the male went back holding his gut giving Touronose the perfect opportunity to hit him in the face sending him into the air and knocking him out. Touronose then ran forward into the small crowd and like before slammed the tip of his hammer into one of his attackers gut and when they reeled back in pain Touronose pulled back to hit them in the face. However, unlike his last opponent, this didn't seem to knock him so of course, Touronose followed this attack up with another by bashing the handle of his hammer into his opponents face.

His opponent fell back and onto their knees when he did and Touronose stepped back before lunging forward and kneeing the male in the face so that he would knock them out. He then heard someone running behind him and Touronose turned to raise his Warhammer quickly slamming it down onto the back of his opponent and then pulling it back so that he could knee the figure in front of him in the face before jumping and pulling his Warhammer back to give it a bit of extra power and slamming it into his opponents back. When he did he once again heard some footsteps running towards him and turned to hit whoever was running towards him with the handle of his Warhammer disorienting them slightly.

Touronose then slammed his hammer into the male's face while placing his foot behind his opponent's legs so that he would trip. As the male landed Touronose turned to the side and raised his hammer into the air and slammed it into his opponent's stomach causing them to spit up a small amount of blood seep into unconsciousness. Touronose then heard several more bullets being fired at him and jumped back holding up his shield. It seemed like he had taken out most of the hand-to-hand fighters leaving only a few of them that at the moment were hiding behind the rest that had guns. Touronose then began to slowly walk backward until he reached the counter that most of the citizens were hiding behind or at least the few that hadn't managed to already escape.

Touronose began to think about what he could do to help take out all of the figures in front of his quicker. An idea then came to mind and Touronose darted to the side a few bullets scarping him as he did, leaving some shallow cuts. However, when he landed Touronose knocked over one of the tables and put his shield up so that it could stand on its own and block the incoming bullets. Touronose then hit a small button and the handle of his Warhammer opened revealing a small slot. Touronose then reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a small dust cartridge he looked at it for a moment and saw that it was blue and shook his head putting it back in the pouch and pulling out another one. This time he pulled out a red one and he smiled as he pushed the cartridge into the handle.

When he the small holes on his hammer began to glow red and Touronose smiled as he stood up as he hit his shield with his hammer. When he did an explosion occurred and the shield was sent forward hitting one of his attackers in the face Touronose then turned his hammer around where the other holes were still glowing and slammed it on the ground. When he did the ground cracked and began to splinter towards one of his attackers until it reached him and exploded. This sudden turn of events seemed to discourage the remaining members giving Touronose the chance he needed to get close to them. Touronose hit one male in the gut with the tip of his hammer and pulled back turning as he did so that he could hit the male in the face.

He then turned and hit another male in the side using the handle of his hammer, when he did the male leaned over and unlike before Touronose placed the handle of his Warhammer near her face and moved it to the side so that he could trip him. Touronose then raised his hammer into the air as the male turned over and began to get up. However, when he did Touronose jumped into the air and slammed down his Warhammer onto the male's stomach causing him to cough up some blood and become knocked out like with his previous opponent. A male then dashed towards him holding a massive sword his mask seemed to be slightly different from all the others.

He remembered seeing someone wear a mask similar back in Vacuo, a White Fang lieutenant. He had a massive claymore for a weapon and it seemed to be about as big as Touronose was. This admittedly made the male a bit nervous but at the same time a bit excited, after all, it was a nice change of pace from the common grunts that he had been dealing with. Touronose watched as the male rushed towards him dragging his sword behind him and began to swing at the male. As he did Touronose jumped lifting his Warhammer above him so that there was no chance for him to get dragged away from him.

As he did Touronose realized his mistake as the male punched towards him and Touronose used his Warhammer to stop the attack. When he did Touronose was sent back and lowered his feet sliding across the ground. The male then began to run towards him and Touronose panicked and jumped back before turning. As he did he began to use his semblance, when he did he became covered in a thin layer of black aura, that moved from him to his weapon. When Touronose hit his sword he sent it back and buried it into the ground.

It was at times like these he was grateful for the fact that he had a destructive semblance. Touronose then moved and once again used his semblance to hit the side of his opponent's sword. When he did the sword broke in half and Touronose smiled expecting this to be the end of the battle however to his surprise it wasn't and the male just began to attack him faster. His sword had been reduced to nearly a tenth of the size it used to be however it was still more than enough to be fatal. However due to the rather short length of the blade avoiding it was rather easy. Touronose continued to dodge and avoid the male's attacks until he eventually went for an attack aiming for the male's head.

When he did the male stopped that attack with his rather short blade. Touronose then moved his handle forward hitting the male in the crotch causing his opponent to tense up and reel over in pain. Touronose used to work for criminal originations, of course, he played dirty. As his opponent was leaning over in pain Touronose swung his hammer up hitting the male in the face before using it to sweep his opponent's legs out from under him. When he did the massive imposing male fell to the ground and Touronose smiled victoriously, or so he thought. The white fang lieutenant raised his arm grabbing the male by the back of his knee and tripping him. When Touronose fell the male grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air punching his face causing him to spit up some blood.

The White Fang lieutenant then tossed the male to the side and picked up his weapon looking at him. "How can you side with them? How can you side with humans against your own kind!" The male asked clearly outraged to be fighting a fellow Faunus. Touronose rose up to his knees hear this and wiped the blood from his lips. "Let's just say," The male began as he spit up some of his blood. "I have my reasons," Touronose said as he dashed forward holding his weapon. When he did he became covered in black aura once again using his semblance. He hated doing things like this, but at this rate, the male in front of him was either going to kill him or seriously hurt one of the civilians that were watching.

Touronose turned and slammed his Warhammer into the back of the male's head sending him to the ground with enough power to bounce back into the air. Touronose then followed this up with another powerful hit to the face using his semblance sending the white fang lieutenant back and cracking his mask. Touronose then ran towards the male seeing that he still hadn't done enough damage to bring the male down yet. Touronose then hit the male with the back side of his Warhammer to do less damage. When he did the male in front of him seemed to lose his footing and Touronose raised his Warhammer and closed his eyes wincing at the thought of what he was about to do.

He then slammed his Warhammer down onto the male's leg and as he did he heard a loud snap sending a shiver up his own spine. Touronose then opened his eyes, now that it was over it should be fairly easy to finish him off. Touronose then raised his weapon slammed into the side of the male's head sending him to the side. When he did Touronose sighed as he looked at the male's now unconscious body. He always hated hurting other people, or at least he hated hurting them physically. Touronose sighed as he hit a small button on his Warhammer and it began to change back to its passive form.

Touronose sighed as he put away his weapon and turned to look at the citizens behind him to make sure they were okay. As he did he saw them staring at him with eyes full of fear. He sighed seeing this, it never surprised him in all honesty but it always somehow managed to disappoint him. He just saved their lives, and they still look at him as if he's the monster. Touronose then walked over to the area where he had left his shield. He then hit a small button on the handle and it began to transform into its idle form becoming a small disk that he pushed into the other half of his weapon.

Touronose then picked up the table he had knocked over planning to pick it up but stopped when he saw that it was covered in bullet holes. After taking a few moments to catch his breath Touronose sighed and looked at the waitress in front of him. "I'll pay for the table and floor whenever I can," Touronose said as he looked at her fully expecting her to be scared of him, just like the others before them were. Touronose sighed as he got no response and began to walk out of the building only for someone to stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Wait," He said looking at Touronose.

"You said you wanted something right? What was it again? Tell me and I'll get it for you," The male said as he looked at Touronose. When he said this Touronose smiled and looked at the male. He didn't trust the male of course since it would take much more than just a single kind gesture to earn his trust. However he still found the gesture to be rather sweet, and who was he to say no to a free meal?

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would also like to thank ArthurSG for letting me use his OC Touronose in this story. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. **


	2. Prologue: Ivy Mint

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the OC used in this chapter**_

Prologue: Ivy Mint

* * *

A female around the age of seventeen was walking into the small room that she claimed as hers, in the house that she lived in. She had a dark complexion, a slender, and voluptuous figure, with slightly larger breasts than average. She had long green hair that reached her waist, and golden eyes that seemed to mimic both the color and warmth of honey. She was wearing a strapless top that exposed part of her midriff, showing her toned and slightly muscular stomach, as well as a mini-skirt that had been fashioned to look like it had been made out of plants. This young female's name was Ivy, however, for some reason, she seemed to favor her last name over her first. At the moment she was looking at a small red flower. Something that had taken her months to grow on her own.

A small and beautiful flower, known as a Chronos tear, an extremely delicate and rare flower. It resembled most other flowers, the only difference being that this particular flower couldn't survive without soil that had been infused with fertile dust. A very demanding and delicate plant, but in Mint's opinion its beauty was unmatched. It appeared to have the same basic shape of a typical flower, with the exception that this flower seemed to leave a small trail of glitter behind that would disappear as soon as it got a few inches away from it. The flower sparkled, and it would rapidly change colors. Each petal cycling through all the colors in the spectrum. In Mint's opinion, this indeed was the most beautiful flower known to Remnant. As she looked at the flower she heard the door behind her open and Mint turned to see her father looking at her.

"Someone else has got a job for you," The male said as he looked at the female in front of him. Ivy nodded hearing this and stood up from the seat she was in.

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute," Mint said as she looked at her father and the male nodded before he began to walk down the halls of his house. As he did Mint sighed and picked up a small bottle spraying the plant with a light mist of water before turning the nozzle and moving down to the soil and spraying it with a much thicker mist of water, dampening the ground. "That should do you until I get back," Mint said with a smile as she stood up and began to walk out of the room. She then walked down to see a slightly older middle-aged male in front of her. He had tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes, with a light complexion and sharp facial features. Another feature that Mint also thought was rather interestingly, was that he had black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

"Hello Miss Ivy," The male said as he looked at her. He was dressed rather formally and he seemed to carry himself a bit different than most of the others in the small town that she lived in. "I've heard about your skills and I have a task for you," The male said as he looked at the female.

"Great! I hope I can help, and please call me Mint," Mint said as she looked at the male with a bright and warm smile.

"I see, well then Mint, I have found myself in a rather unfavorable position as of late. I own a small farm, it's a bit to the east of here. We've been doing rather well until recently, never had a bad harvest and all of our crops have been doing rather well. However, recently there have been quite a few creatures of grimm arriving," The male said as he looked at Mint.

"And they've been eating your crops?" Mint asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Not so much eating, as they have been just destroying the crops. It wouldn't bother me as much if they did eat them, however the fact that they just destroy them causes me a great deal of distress. Which leads to negativity, which leads to more grimm," The male said as he looked at Mint.

"I see, I can understand how that would be a problem. Well, I usually charge based on the grimm that's doing the trouble. However since this is an infestation, how about we just call it five hundred lien?" Mint offered as she looked at the male in front of her. The male nodded hearing this and began to reach into his back pocket only for Mint to raise her hand as she looked at the male.

"That won't be necessary, I don't charge until after the problem's been taken care of. After all, if I die and you can't get your lien back from my body then it's just sort of a waste," Mint said as she looked at the male in front of her causing him to nod.

"I see . . . you are aware that, that's rather bad business practice right?" The male asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Not really, after all, if I do eliminate the grimm and you don't pay I'll just beat you up," Mint said as she looked at the male in front of her shocking him slightly. "After all if I can take care of the grimm that you couldn't chances are I'm way stronger than you, and while I'm nice most of the time. I don't exactly like being ripped off, so it's a simple choice, you can keep your money, or you can keep all your bones unbroken," Mint said with an oddly innocent smile as she looked at the male in front of her. When she said this the elderly male smiled slightly and nodded.

"I see, in that case when you do you think you can have the job done?" The male asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"I'll start immediately, and I should hopefully be finished by tomorrow," Mint said as she looked at the male in front of her. The male smiled and nodded hearing this and stood up.

"I look forward to your safe return," the male said as he stood up and began to walk out of the room. When he did Mint smiled as well and stood up walking back to her room. When she did she walked over to her closet and opened it. When she did she saw her weapon in the corner. At the moment it appeared to be in its passive form being a small cuboid, and beside it was a quiver with several arrows in it, with a small ring around the bottom around where the arrowheads would be. She picked up the quiver first placing it on her back before picking up the small cuboid and strapping it to her side. Mint then walked over to a dresser and opened it showing a small purse. Mint pulled it out and open it revealing several different herbs inside of it.

"Let's see, aloe, basil, red clover, yep it's all here!" Mint said with a smile as she closed the purse and tossed it on her as well. Mint then walked out of her house and began to walk towards the area that she had been told the male lived in. It took her a while to arrive, nearly an hour of continuous walking, however when she did she saw the house but it seemed to be a bit overgrown, and it honestly looked abandoned to her. There did seem to be traces of a garden however it seemed like nothing had been planted there in years. Mint was a bit concerned by this but at the moment she just disregarded most of the thoughts. After all, as long as she got paid it didn't really matter to her. Seeing that no grimm were nearby Mint climbed a tree and got ready transforming her weapon into its bow form and looking at the two the building in front of her.

Mint waited for several hours until the night finally fell before any signs of grimm began to show. She could hear something in the distance and when she turned to see what it was she saw several Boarbatusk rolling towards the building at an incredible speed. Seeing this Mint reached behind her pressing a small button on the side of her quiver. As she did the ring at the bottom turned red and she pulled out an arrow, and the tip seemed to be engraved slightly, with the marking being red. Mint then pulled back her bow and aimed at the group in front of her. She waited for them to get close to the house and when she did just as the male from earlier had mentioned, they stopped at a small area beside the house and began to look sniff the ground as if they were looking for something. Mint aimed for the center of the creatures in front of her and released her arrow letting it fly towards them.

When she did she reached behind her and pressed another small button this time turning the line black and pulling out another arrow and this time the engraving on the arrow was black. Mint then shot the arrow at them and as soon as it came into contact with the ground it burst into a large cloud of smoke surrounding the area. Mint then jumped down from the tree she was in preparing another arrow as she did this time a yellow arrow. Mint waited and listened carefully and eventually turned hearing something approaching her and pulled her bow back as she looked in the direction it was coming from. It didn't take her long to locate the source of the sound as a Boarbatusk came rolling towards her.

As it did Mint once again shot her arrow towards the creature and as it hit the creature it was covered in electricity and it seemed to straighten out as if it were being electrocuted. It let out a pained cry before falling to the ground. As it did several vines covered in thorns seemed to grow from the ground at an incredible rate surrounding and subduing the creature of grimm in a matter of seconds. Mint then pulled out another arrow and fired it in another direction that she heard, and this was used as her primary tactic, she would hear a creature of grimm paralyze it with her arrows, and then several vines would subdue the creature. When the cloud of dust disappeared Mint was still on guard looking around before sighing as she realized that she had managed to capture all the grimm.

Or at least most of them, if she assumed that the remaining creatures of grimm ran away while she was distracted. Mint's bow then transformed into two swords Mint then walked up to the creatures and stabbed the creature in the small arena of the head unguarded by armored, the portion where their head joined their snout. As she did the creature let out a cry of pain before vanishing into dust, Mint then walked up to the others and began to do the same to them as well. Mint then sighed as she stood up and was about to start making her way back home but stopped upon hearing another loud cry in this distance. However, this one sounded much larger and more dangerous than the others had.

It didn't take long for Mint to spot two large red glowing eyes from the forest and Mint once again pulled out another flame infused arrow. She pulled back and waited for the creature to exit the forest since the last thing she wanted to do was start a forest fire. The eyes did seem to get closer to her slightly, and she could hear a few solid thuds even from the distance that was between them. As soon as it exited the forest Mint fired her arrow at it before she even had the chance to see what it was. This did seem to send the grimm back slightly before another loud roar was heard from the creature and it charged out the forest towards her. The beast was massive and stood around fifteen feet tall, it was extremely muscular, with sharp teeth.

It vaguely resembled, with its head being covered in armor, and two horn that came from it. A creature of grimm that mint knew of but had never actually fought before, a minotaur. She had however fought a fairly similar creature in the past being a Beringel, and if was going to be as hard as it was to bring down then Mint knew that she had her work cut out for her. The creature continued to run towards her and mint pulled out another electric arrow and show it at the creature and while it did hit, it didn't paralyze the creature, most likely because her arrows were meant for smaller grimm. Mint panicked seeing this pulled out another arrow this time a purple arrow and shot it at the creature in front of her.

As she did the arrow landed in front of the creature and a long rope-like construct appeared around the creature wrapping around it and restricting its movement. This caused the creature to trip and Mint sighed as she pulled out another arrow and aimed at the creature however before she could shoot at the creature the ropes snapped and it ran towards her bashing its head against her sending Mint back several feet into a tree. Mint felt the air leave her lungs feeling this and looked up at the creature that was once again charging towards her. Mint panicked seeing this and pulled out another arrow this time an orange arrow and slammed it into the ground. When she did an orange dome appeared around her and stopped the grimm.

However, the dome around her did crack from the sheer force of the creature's attack. Mint stood up seeing this and began to pace back and forth clearly panicked. "Think, think, think," Mint said trying to help herself think of a plan only to hear another loud crack to be heard and she turned to see that the dome had cracked even further. Mint continued to panic seeing this and then managed to think of something and smiled as she reached behind her to see how many arrows she had left and winced slightly upon the realization that she only had two left. Mint took a deep breath realizing this as it meant that she only had two chances at the most to make this work. Mint then watched as her dome shattered and as soon as it did she ran away from the creature.

As she did the Minotaur chased after her, Mint was sure to go through the forest taking sharp turns that would be difficult for a creature of its size to mimic. Once she had finally lost the creature Mint sighed and placed her hand on the ground. As she did several small purple flowers began to appear beside the house that she had been trying to protect, and a small gas began to form above them. Mint then ran out and saw the Minotaur looking for her. "Hey, Imp butt, I'm over here," Mint said as she ran towards the flowers that she had just summoned and began to take a deep breath as she pulled out another arrow and began to aim it at the creature following her. She continued to hold her breath while she waited for the creature of grimm to close the distance between them.

When she felt the grimm was close enough she released her arrow and like before several ropes appeared around the grimm causing it to trip and land beside Mint in the patch of flowers she had made. Mint then pulled out her last arrow and shot it beside the Minotaur causing the same orange dome as before to appear around the creature as it did Mint stopped holding her breath and began to gasp for air slightly as she watched the dome slowly fill up with gas. She heard the rope of her arrow snap and looked up to see a giant fist hit the area of the dome she was at causing it to crack, and Mint became a bit nervous as it was once again hit. The Minotaur was enraged, to say the least, and she knew that if it got out, then she probably wouldn't have been able to defeat it again.

She heard the creature screaming and saw several cracks appear in various locations on the dome causing Mint to panic slightly. However, she felt relief once she heard a solid thud on the ground feeling it shake slightly. Mint sighed seeing this and stood up as she transformed her bow back into its sword form and hit the area that was cracked causing the dome to shatter and the fog to escape. Mint then began to hold her breath as she walked over to the creature of grimm and stabbed it in the throat causing it to vanish into dust. Mint then walked away from the gaseous area and placed her hand on the ground causing the flowers that had sprouted to sink back into the ground. Mint then heard some footsteps behind her and quickly turned with her sword drawn.

She heled up the sword in front of whoever was in front of her however it took her a few moments to realize that it was the male that had hired her. "Oh, sorry," Mint said as she stabbed her blade into the ground and used it to help push herself off the ground. "I thought maybe you were another grimm," Mint said as she looked at the male in front of her and the male shook his head.

"No, it's quite alright, I can understand your alarm. Especially after a battle such as the one you just experienced. Now then for your reward," the male said as he reached behind him and pulled out a few lien cards as well as a sealed envelope with a strange symbol on it. "I believe this should cover it, and I hope to see you again soon," The male said as he began to walk away from her. When he said this Mint looked at the envelope a bit confused before shrugging and opening it. As she did she began to read what was inside.

"Dear student, it is with great pleasure that I . . . a great opportunity . . . _ACCEPTED INTO BEACON!"_ Mint screamed as she read the last part. When she did she looked up to try and locate the male that had given her the letter but oddly enough he was nowhere to be found. Mint stared back down at the later for a moment. "I-I need to start packing!" Mint said excitedly as she began to run back towards the building that she lived in.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would also like to thank Bruteforceisthebest for letting me use his OC Mint in this story. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. **


	3. Prologue: Sona Kaa Sooryoday

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the OC used in this chapter**_

Prologue: Sona Kaa Sooryoday

* * *

A female around the age of sixteen who looked to be on the verge of seventeen was currently sitting with her legs crossed with several crates around her. She was fairly tall standing, roughly 6', as well as being rather skinny and lanky, and if viewed from a distance she could have easily been mistaken for petite. However, she was anything but ordinary, as this female was a snake faunus with her skin covered in snake scales. The scales started from her chin and ran down her neck, and part of her chest and stomach, giving the scaly patch the appearance of a snake. However, the scales didn't stop there as it also ran down her inner thigh, as well as down part of her legs. Covering the rest of her body are light brown scales with large almost evenly spaced ovals of black scales. The top of her head and about half her forehead was covered in a large uneven circle of a different color similar to a snakes pattern. She also had bright orange eyes and extremely long light brown hair that reached her ankles and it was tied into a massive broad as to no hinder her as much as if she left it alone.

At the moment she was wearing her usual attire which consisted of a long baggy white skirt that reaches her ankles with a pair of black leggings underneath, golden color flats, a white blouse with sleeves that reached her elbows and a black belt with a holster for one of her weapons. Then lastly, and possibly the most important piece of her attire since she was never seen without it, she had a yellow headband that held her hair back behind her ears. Sona was currently onboard a rather large ship, an Atlesian cruiser owned by the Schnee dust company. Most people wouldn't even think of attempting to sneak on to something owned by a family as large and powerful as the Schnee's, however, Sona had spent her entire life trying to avoid detection from others. So for her, while this did require some caution this was still just a fairly simple chore.

She had spent most of her time on the ship in the cargo hold, only leaving when she got hungry, even then she only snuck into the kitchen and took a few small things. Items like Tomatoes, or a couple of slices of bread, things that no one would notice if they went missing. Sona had already thought of several different ways she could entertain herself however those short burst of inspiration were short-lived. She had invented a few games, started marking how many times she heard or saw certain things, she had looked through the cargo on the ship, she had even started messing with some of the crew members at one point. However, most of them got old rather quickly.

Sona then felt the floor beneath her suddenly shift beneath her. As it did Sona stood up and moved over to her a small window, and smiled seeing that they were now landing near a massive building. She had planned for this, of course, she had heard the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company would be attending Beacon and as a result, snuck onto the ship that she was taking. When it landed Sona hid herself behind some boxes and waited for the airship to land. Once it did Sona began to listen closely to what was around her. After a few seconds, she heard the metal door slowly open and saw the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company walking into the back of the ship.

"Follow me, Miss, your bags should be right over here," The male said as he and Weiss walked past her. As they did Sona looked at them and them at the exit, and after scanning her surroundings to make sure that it was clear Sona left the airship and began to make her way towards the building with a smile. Sona had dreamed of being a huntress for such a long time, however, she never thought she'd get the chance to do it until recently. Sona then walked into the building and began looking around. She was amazing by the sights in front of her. Everything seemed so new and different to her, and Sona continued to explore trying to learn her surroundings. However, as she did she saw one of the staff carrying a metal crate

Sona became a bit nervous seeing this and began to follow the male. She was a bit concerned because the only time she had ever seen metal crates was the mines that she worked in and what was inside was never good. She wanted to make sure that Beacon wasn't as corrupt as the Schnee Dust Company was. As she followed the male she saw him walk into a room. Sona began to walk towards it and before she could reach it she saw the door once again open and she quickly hid behind the corner of the hall as to not alert him to her presence. When he was a bit away Sona made her way to the room and looked inside of the crate. The only thing she could really see was darkness.

However, a moment later she saw a tiny paw reaching towards her. This sudden motion was enough to startle the female and send her back as the paw once again retreated back into the crate. Sona could feel her heart racing after this, she wasn't sure what that thing that just attacked her was but it certainly surprised her. Sona then once again moved closer to the crate and once again peered inside, it seemed like the sudden motion of whatever was inside had caused the crate to move slightly, thus causing the creature to become visible. As she looked in Sona saw what appeared to be a small black housecat. "Aw poor thing," Sona said as she looked at the creature in front of her.

Now Sona was starting to have second thoughts about wanting to join Beacon. What could they have planned with such a small and defenseless creature. "Don't worry little guy I know how it feels to be locked in a cage," Sona said as she began to look at the crate. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," Sona said as she looked for how to open the crate. She didn't see any hinges on it but she did see a rope on top of the crate. Sona could have easily cut the rope but then it would have looked like someone had purposely freed the creature. However, if she were to untie the rope, then it could have been mistaken for a simple accident on someone else's part.

Sona then reached for the end of the rope and began to work on freeing the creature in the box. As she did she smiled as the box opened, however, a moment later a black blur came out of the room at an incredible speed. Sona was more than surprised to see this and looked at the creature in front of her. It seemed like a common housecat, in fact, the only thing different about it was that it had bright glowing red eyes. Then again Sona had never seen an actual cat before so, maybe this was normal? "It's okay little guy," Sona said with a smile as she looked at the creature in front of her. As she said this the creature stood up on all fours and its fur stood up on end as it glared at her. Sona felt uneasy as she looked at the creature in front of her.

She wasn't even close to it and it was already so defensive, the creature then lunged at her at an incredible speed leaving a small cut behind on her cheek. As it did Sona looked at it and then reached up to touch the spot it had cut. However, before she could even turn to look at the creature she felt another cut on the back of her neck and then on the side of her leg. Now it was obvious to Sona that this cat was trying to attack her, so she began to try and avoid the creatures attacks. However, after nearly a minute of being attacked, Sona snapped and turned swinging her hand hitting the creature with her gauntlet. As she did she hit the creature away and towards the board in the room.

As it fell to the ground Sona felt guilt wash over her before she noticed a drawing on the board that seemed to mimic the cat's appearance. "Tabby, a deceptive grimm, known to be extremely dangerous for its appearance as a common housecat," Sona's eyes widened as she read this and looked at the creature in front of her. That would explain the creature's aggression, and eyes, not to mention its unnatural speed. Sona then readied her weapon's as she looked at the creature in front of her. However, as she did the creature's teeth suddenly grew, becoming longer and serrated, as well as hooking back so that whatever it bit down on couldn't escape without harming itself in the process.

The creature's jaw then split open and began to open wide, revealing several rows of teeth both on it's lower and upper jaw before letting out a menacing hiss. That for Sona settled it, this thing definitely wasn't a housecat as she had thought. The creature then lunged towards her and Sona raised her arm letting it bite down on her gauntlet. She could hear the Tabby's teeth scraping against the gauntlet, and she even felt some of the pressure behind its bite. Sona could see how a well place bite from this thing could easily kill an average man. Sona then reached for her Facon, and then raised the blade into the air and hit the Tabby on the back of the neck just behind its head.

As she did the creature released it's grip on her and fell to the ground the creature then once again hissed at her and like before jumped towards her. However, as it did Sona became cloaked in an orange aura and began to move much faster than before now able to avoid the Tabby's attacks. As she did Sona then reached out and touched the small creature causing an orange aura to appear around it as well. As she did the creature slowed down immensely and the aura around Sona disappeared. Sona then sighed as she looked at the creature in front of her. It now appeared to be moving in slow motion which for her was an extremely good thing. Sona then looked at the Tabby and while it looked like it was moving at normal speed for Tabby this was rather slow. The creature then ran towards Sona and jumped up at her.

When it did Sona moved to the side and the creature came crashing through the window of the door. Sona saw this and panicked and followed after it opening the door and watching as it began to run down. As it did Sona began panting as she followed after it and began to slow down a bit. As she did the aura that was around the creature then faded and it once again turned into a black blur as it raced down the halls. As it did Sona bent over and began panting heavily as she looked at the creature as it slowly vanished from sight. She wasn't used to using her semblance for so long and it seemed to take a toll on her stamina. This was something she didn't know since she never had a reason to use it to such an extent before.

Sona then stood up and shook her head before she began to head back down the hall however at a noticeably slower speed. However, it didn't take long for the small creature to completely vanish from sight. "That's not good," Sona said more to herself than to anyone else. She then slowed down and began to slowly walk down the halls so that she didn't attract that much attention to herself. As she continued to walk down the halls she started to become more and more nervous about what might happen if that thing was able to come into contact with someone else. Not wanting them to make the same mistake that she had made. Sona continued to walk down the halls looking for any sign of the creature.

However it was fairly easy for her to follow since it seemed like it would occasionally leave claw marks behind on the floors, walls, ceiling, pretty much wherever it landed before darting off again. Sona continued to follow these marking until she turned around a corner and accidentally rand into a slightly older male with silver-gray hair. Sona due to her rather skinny figure fell over and looked up at the male. "Sorry," Sona said as she got up and dusted herself off. "I don't want to be rude, but I really need to go," Sona said not having time for conversation knowing that the Tabby was still a rather serious threat. However unknown to her, something about her attitude caught the male's attention.

She was trying to be nice, but at the same time, he could tell that she was trying to hide something due to her rather rushed tone. Even if she had somewhere important to be most would have still apologized in a more forgiving manner. As a result, the male reached into her pocket and pulled out a rather long item before it split in half and showed a screen in front of him. The male then hit a few buttons and in a matter of seconds, the female he had just run into was displayed on the screen. He wanted to see just what she was up to.

Sona continued down the halls of Beacon, following the trail that the tiny terror of a grimm had left behind until she reached a door. There were a few marks at the bottom of the door and Sona thought about whether or not the grimm truly entered there. Then again regular cats could fit into anything their heads could get into, so it was possible that it just barely managed to squeeze under the door. It may have been a creature of grimm but it was still cat-like in nature after all. When she opened the door the first thing Sona noticed was that it was pitch-black in the room, and if it weren't for the creature's to glowing eyes Sona didn't think she'd be able to see it.

Sona then entered the room and she heard its repulsive growl. Sona then shut the door behind her and began to slowly and quietly move through the room letting the darkness in the room hide her. She was used to moving like this in the mines when the power would go out. So this was nothing new for her. However this grimm most likely only had to look around in the dark at night time. Giving him something that she didn't have in the mines, the light of the moon. Ozpin continued to watch from the monitor as Sona slowly snuck around the creature causing it to lose track of her and begin looking around rather frantically. However, as it did Sona slowly closed the gap between them and readied herself for an attack.

Ozpin watched as Sona moved into position behind the tiny creature and the only thing that came to mind was that with the way the light bounced off her gauntlets. It almost gave them the appearance of fangs, making her in general appearance like a snake about to strike. Two bolas' then shot out from her gauntlets and wrapped around the creature completely restraining it's movements before Sona pinned it down a moment later and picked up with a victorious smirk. "Ha! Got you! Now all I need to do is put you back in your cage. . . without others noticing," Sona began as she leaned over a bit discourage before shaking her head. She had gone this far she may as well finished what she started.

Ozpin smiled seeing this and began looking through his files for this new student of his. However, to his surprise, he didn't find anything. Seems like she had snuck into the academy with anyone knowing about it. Usually after finding out about this Ozpin would have them escorted away from Beacon. However, since he saw what she could do first hand. He thought he could make an exception for her, assuming she didn't cause any trouble that is.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would also like to thank ArthurSG for letting me use his OC Sona in this story. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. **


	4. Prologue: Ember Rosae

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

Prologue: Ember Rosae

* * *

A female of average height was currently walking down the halls of a rather large building with two large males behind her. She had a thin build with a small bust that was barely noticeable to most people. She had short, messy hair that sticks up at all angles around her head, worn parted to her right with a single longed lock curving upwards to one side from her parting, and another from the base of her neck, it also appeared to grow darker the further down it went, ranging from a pale yellow-orange on top of her head to a darker shade of orange near the bottom. She also has green, oval-shaped eyes and notably thin eyebrows. Her attire, however, seemed to be far more formal than most would wear, however, wearing almost completely white. A white dress shirt with a gold tie over it that stood out a bit, as well as a white skirt that came down covering part of her thighs, with formal black shoes, which stood out slightly compared to the rest of her look.

This female's name was Ember, and at the moment she was down the halls of the rather large building that she lived in. A rather large mansion much bigger than many others could live in, large enough to fit entire families inside. The female had been told that some very special guests were coming over for a visit and that she was to demonstrate her skills in battle for them. She, of course, had no problem with this since she liked fighting, and while she would never admit to it, she also liked showing off for others a bit. When she arrived in the training room she noticed that a lot of it was empty for some odd reason, and there were a few adjustments made to it as well with several doors on the edge where they hadn't been before.

Ember then heard an unfamiliar voice start to be heard all directions. He must have been in the observation room with her father. "Could you please introduce yourself?" She heard the voice say from all directions.

"Introduce myself?" Ember asked as she looked at the glass in front of her.

"Yes, introduce yourself, tell us a bit about yourself," The voice once again said from around her.

"Oh . . .um . . . Okay? Well, I'm Ember Rosae, heiress to the Rosae Technology, Weapons, and Development company. I'm seventeen years old, I'm really good with technology and weapons, and the only perfume I wear is Mew Mew because it kind of smells like ground peppers. I'm also hoping to become a huntress before I have to take over the company, I applied to one of the huntsmen schools located around Remnant. I'm hoping to get accepted soon, but I haven't heard anything back from them so I'm starting to get a bit discouraged," Ember admitted as she scratched the back of her head. "Ah, sorry I went on a rant. That's not your problem I know, any way you came here for a demonstration right?" Ember asked as she looked at the glass in front of her.

"That's right could you tell me a bit about your weapon and what it's capable of?" The voice once again asked as it looked at her and Ember nodded as she reached behind her and pulled out a small book from her back pocket, or rather a book cover.

"This is my weapon, Grimoire," Ember said as she opened the case and several holo-pages appeared in front of her. "It took forever to figure out how to make this thing, it actually took me papa close to five years to get it right. Thank you again, papa! But now that It's working I'm super proud of it," Ember said as she began flipping through the book's 'pages' each one having a different type of weapon on it.

"I see, and if you don't mind me asking. What does it do?" The voice once again asked as it looked at her.

"What doesn't it do?" Ember asked as she pulled out a thin disk-like track of dust and pushed it into the side of the book. When she did she pushed on one of the pages. As she did the pages disappeared and the case folded to make part of a handle as a simple blade took shape at the end of it. "It's an encyclopedia of weapons! Watch! Battle-axe," Ember said as the blade changed from a sword to a battle axe. "Claymore," Ember said and the weapon once again changed forms.

"How many weapons are in your Grimoire?" The voice asked from the other side of the glass.

"One thousand, one hundred thirty-eight," Ember said with a smile.

"Why hasn't this been made available to others?" The voice asked, Ember seemed a bit surprised hearing this and then a bit confused.

"It is? It's on our website, it's just a little . . . e-expensive. Plus it has a warning saying that if you're not careful you can easily break it, and if it breaks then obviously it's going to need repairs and since we're the only ones that know how to fix it, they'll be forced to send it to us for repairs. Then throw in the fact that this weapon needs hard-light dust to create weapons which are also pretty expensive. Honestly, it's no surprise most people generally just prefer to order parts for their own weapons, you know ones that aren't quite as prone to breaking. I just use it because, well . . . I'm the one that designed it, so I thought it would be a bit hypocritical of me to talk about how amazing the weapon is without ever using it," Ember said as she looked at the male in front of her.

At least she was fairly upfront with why most preferred not to use this weapon as well as the many flaws that it had. After all, if the enemy was ever able to break this weapon as she said it is a bit prone to doing, it would be rather disastrous for whoever was using it. "Please prepare yourself, you'll be dealing with several attacks from all directions and I would prefer it if you were ready," The voice said from the other side of glass causing Ember to nod and to start preparing a few things. As she did the male from before took his hand off the button that allowed him to speak to Ember.

"I already told you what her weapon does, so why'd you ask?" A male with orange hair similar to Embers asked. This man was none other than her father Blaze.

"I wanted to see for myself, not that I didn't believe you of course. It's just something like that is so strange to think about. However I would like to ask, what did she mean by it's prone to breaking?" The elderly male asked as he looked at Blaze.

"Well, for all that weapon is, as you can see it's around as thick as the outside of a book. If someone gets smart and hits it there instead of on the hard-light dust like they're supposed to. Then it's probably going to break, you'd be lucky if it survived the first shot let alone two or three," Blaze said as he looked at the male in front of him causing the male to nod and look at him.

"Are you sure about this? I'd hate for your daughter to get hurt in the process," The male said as he looked at Blaze.

"She'll be fine, I'm confident in her abilities," Blaze said with a smile as he looked at the female in front of him with a smile.

"I'm ready!" Ember called out as she looked at the glass in front of her. She couldn't see her father or the man that was behind it with her but she knew for a fact that they were there, most likely discussing business of some kind. The male looked her over and he had to admit it didn't seem like much changed the only real difference being that now she had several vails of dust attached to her body in various locations. The male nodded and pressed a small button and as she did several men and women all walked into the room and Ember opened her book looking at several pages before they all began running towards her. As they did Ember quickly pressed a page and the bookcase separated into two parts taking the shape of two batons.

As she did she noticed that the male in front of her had the same weapons as her. The male then jumped up and turned kicking Ember in the head and sending her back slightly. The male then pulled back and looked as if he was ready to deliver a powerful strike to her stomach however Ember countered this by using her baton to uppercut the male in the jaw. When she did she pulled back and punched the male in the stomach with both her batons causing the male to lean over in pain and for Ember to lean up and slam her knee into his face sending him back and then hitting him on the side of the head with her baton knocking him out. Ember then heard some footsteps coming towards her from behind and turned only to see a male jump high into the air towards her.

"Boxing gloves," Ember said as she looked at the male and the weapon suddenly changed matching her description becoming two boxing gloves around her hands. Ember then held her hands up and struggled to stop the male's kick as he came crashing down on top of her. He was wearing both gauntlets and a pair of armored boots. The male then jumped off of her and turned to prepare to drop his elbow on top of her. As he did Ember put her hands above her head stopping the attack and grabbing his arms and slamming him down onto the ground. However, it seemed as if this wasn't enough to keep the male down as he jumped towards her and headbutt her in the stomach and then his boots fire a shot sending him into a flip kicking her on the back of the head.

Ember shook her head feeling this knowing it would help her concentrate and regain her footing quicker. When she opened her eyes she once again saw the same male rushing towards her and Ember put up both of her hand to stop the attack and then push him back. As the male was pushed back her gauntlet shot in the opposite direction sending his fist straight back and into Ember's face knocking her over. As she was on the ground the male jumped and prepared to slam his feet into her. As he did however Ember raised her own feet to stop his and then used her hands to push herself off the ground sending both her opponent into the air and herself as well. Ember being much closer to the ground landed on her feet and pulled back as she saw her opponent struggling to correct himself in the air.

As she did Ember waited until he was close to the ground and then punched him in the face knocking him out. Ember then felt a sharp pain in her lower back and turned to see a male with had punched her in the back and he had a rather large gun on her back. "Assault rifle," Ember said as she turned to look at the male in front of her and the male pulled off his gun as well and pointed it at her. Ember jumped in the air and he fired a shingle shot at her as she jumped missing her completely as he looked at her. Ember then grabbed the wall and the male once again shot at her barely missing her Ember then jumped off the wall and fired her own shot at the male, leaving a small cut behind on his cheek.

Seeing that he was once again preparing to shoot at her, and Ember and flipped out of the way as he did so the shot would once again miss her. When Ember landed she dropped down onto one knee and began to shoot at the male in front of her causing the male to run away from her as she did. As she was shooting one of her shots hit the male's rifle and shattered it. The male looked at his destroyed weapon then held up his hands in a surrendering manner. "I give up," The male said as he began to walk over to the sidelines. Ember then heard someone running behind her and turned to grab the handle of her book. "Mace," Ember said as she turned around and slammed her mace into her opponent's weapon which seemed to be a spear of some type.

After seeing this the male began to take several strikes towards her trying to stab her once for her to move the attacks away each time with the edge of her mace. The male seemed to be doing fairly well against her pushing her back with nearly every strike before eventually turning with a powerful strike sending her mace into the air. The male smiled and was about to attack her again but Ember used the moment and turned to push the male back with her attack. However, she didn't stop there continuing to spin pushing her attacker back with each and every turn that she made using the moment she was carrying the entire time to her advantage. The male then tried to put a stop to this by jumping and turning as he did.

As he did Ember moved to the side and hit the male on the head with her mace disorienting him. The male seemed a bit disoriented after this and he jumped into the air to avoid the female's next attack. "Whip," Ember said as the weapon once again changed and she swung the whip at the male in front of her hitting him and pushing him into the side of the building. The male then fell to the ground to injured and exhausted to continue. Ember then once again felt another sharp pain, however this time it was on the back of her head and a moment later she saw a male land in front of her with two large shurikens in his hand. "Shuriken," Ember said as she looked at the male and her whip transformed into two large shurikens.

Compared to Ember's weapon the male's seemed to be floating in the air, with a few strands of electricity coming from them. It seemed like he was using his semblance to keep the tools in the air. Ember then threw one of hers towards the male and he returned the favor by sending one of his forward causing the two to clash. As they did Ember ran forward and caught her weapon. However, before she could throw hers the male sent his forward and Ember leaned back to avoid the attack and then ducked down to avoid the attack that came just a second later. The male then sent one near her feet and Ember jumped in the air placing her feet on the wall behind her and jumping off of it. throwing both of her shurikens at the male as she did.

As she did the male sent his forward and both clashed once again and Ember caught hers and brought them down as she landed in front of the male. As she did the male once again managed to stop the attack however with noticeable more strain this time. The male then moved towards her spinning in a circle as he did, causing the two shurikens to spin as well and Ember jumped over him as he did holding up her shuriken and throwing them at him and like before the male stopped them by sending his forward, only for Ember to catch hers as she did. Ember then threw one of hers as she landed and the male did the same sending it towards her. As he did Ember ran after her Shuriken and jumped as their blades clashed catching hers and positioning herself above him.

As she did the male sent both of her shurikens towards her, as he did the female turned hitting both of them away and then fell down on top of the male hitting him on top of the head, with the sides of the shuriken knocking him out. When she landed she saw a male with a dual-bladed scythe coming towards her. "Dual scythe," Ember said and her weapon once again changed form to a long pole with a scythe blade on both ends of the long staff. The male turned and tried to kick Ember which she stopped with the staff of her weapon and the male turned to face her twirling his weapon as he did. Seeing the Ember turned hers in the opposite direction and the two's weapons clashed as they went past each other.

As they fought a distinct pattern began to emerge from them, their movements were complete opposites of each other. If the male would swing up then Ember would swing down. If the male swung to the right then she spun to the left. These movements of their perfectly countering each other, until the male revealed that his weapon had an advantage that Ember's didn't. The male pressed a small button and one of the blades shot out with a chain attached to it. The blade and chain wrapped around Ember's weapon and the male pulled on it bringing her closer to him and hitting her in the face with the back of his scythe. As he did he tried to follow this up with another attack that Ember managed to stop and the male smiled as he attempted to shoot another one of the blades out.

As he did Ember leaned back and dodged the attack before jumping back into the air to avoid the chain wrapping around her weapon. As she did the male turned his blade faster using the lager tip of the chain more like a whip than a scythe as he let it come towards her. As he did Ember turned in the air to avoid the attack and the male jumped up after her a moment later turning as he did and like before the two seemed to be opposite of each other as he swung up and Ember swung down. The male then ran towards Ember jumping and raising his weapon as he did and Ember blocked the attack, and the male then turned swinging down which Ember once again blocked. However, the power behind this attack was much more than she thought it would be, with it being enough to force her into one of her knees.

The male then jumped back seeing this and began to spin in a very fast and very erratic manner, appearing to be more of a blurry ball than an actual person. Ember held up he weapon seeing this however she was no match for the male's sheer strength as it shattered the hard light dust that made up her weapon. Seeing this the male smiled and raised his weapon and Ember reached behind her to open two vails of dust. The male then brought down his weapon and Ember raised her hand stopping his hand as the dust moved in front of her turned a pale blue and then took on the form of a makeshift shield made of ice.

The male seemed surprised by this and Ember opened several more vails of dust as it all began pouring out and floating in a massive ball behind her. The male seemed a bit on edge seeing this and ran towards her ready to attack only for the dust to turn a brownish-yellow color and several shards to be fired towards him. The male began spinning his weapon and while it was effective it wasn't enough as some shards still made it through leaving behind a few cuts. The ball of dust then turned red and Ember sent it towards the male causing it to turn to flames sending him even further back. Ember then ran forward and it seemed to once again catch the elderly male's attention. "Her semblance I take it?" The male asked as he looked at the spectacle in front of him.

"Indeed, we were actually worried for a while we wouldn't be able to discover it. However, when we did we were rather shocked, as you can see my daughter has the ability to manipulate dust to her will. Making it float, changing it's nature, even it's density from a liquid to something as hard as the crystals she's using. To be honest I had no idea such a semblance existed . . . then again until she started training I had no idea what a semblance was," Blaze admitted as he looked at his daughter with a smile. He then watched as Ember turned the large dust above her into a large ball of light and it began shooting small pillars out of it at the male in front of her. It didn't take long before the male fell in defeat feeling the punishment of her semblance.

As he did Ember smiled and turned to the window with a bow. "So what do you think?" Blaze asked as he looked at the male beside him. After hearing this the male turned to his side and made his way towards the door opening it. As he did he clapped showing some praise to Ember.

"Impressive, young lady. I take it you do things like this a lot?" He asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Like this? I guess, my dad usually has me fighting robots, and androids, he usually doesn't give me real opponents unless guests are coming over as you mister-" Ember began as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Ozpin," The male said as he looked at her. However, before the male could do anything else she gasped and covered her mouth. Seems like she knew who he was. "Yes, your father knew how much attending Beacon meant to you and asked me to join you for today," Ozpin said as he reached into a large pocket on the inside of his coat and pulled out a letter with Beacon's seal on it. "I look forward to having you, I'm sure you'll make a fine addition," Ozpin said as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Uh, y-yes sir!" Ember said in a flustered and clearly excited manner before she began to run out of the room so that she could begin packing her bags.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 1: Beacon

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

Chapter 1: Beacon

* * *

The bright and sunny female known as Ember was just waking up as she heard a rather loud alarm that seemed to be growing louder by the second. Ember groaned as she lazily opened one of her eyes, as she did she saw the ceiling of a building that she was unfamiliar with. Ember was a bit confused by this and sat up before looking around seeing that she was surrounded by literally hundreds of people. Ember was a bit confused seeing this before she remembered just what had happened the day before. She had arrived at Beacon and had been told that she would need to wait until the next day to take the entrance exam. Ember then turned to see where the sound was coming from and turned to see a female with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Children, it is time to wake up. Please get dressed and report to the hill located east of here," Glynda said as she walked through the room causing several of the other students to be to wake up rather groggily. "Children, it is time to wake up. Please get dressed and report to the hill located east of here," Glynda repeated as she looked at the several figures around her. At least that explained why the sound was getting louder, it was because Glynda was getting closer to her and carrying the device as she did. Ember let out a tired yawn as she began to stretch. Ember then let her body fall limp as she sat up staying this way for a few seconds before tossing the thin cover that was on her into the air and kicking herself off the ground as she did.

"You are to leave the covers and pillows in this room, another member of the staff shall be by to collect them momentarily," Glynda said as she looked at the several figures in front of her. After hearing this Ember looked at her cover and pillow and decided to make it a bit easier on whoever was going to be collecting them by folding her cover and placing it neatly in front of her pillow. Ember then picked up the large back of things she had brought with her and began to walk to the women's bathroom. Once she arrived she saw that several others had already arrived as well and begun looking around. She could see that several others were changing and a few seemed to be doing their make up in the mirror.

Seeing this Ember relaxed slightly and began to change from her pajamas into her daily attire only looking at herself in the mirror to make sure that her tie was on straight. Ember then walked out of the room and began to make her way towards the area that she had been told to go. She was a bit worried that she wouldn't be able to find the hill that Glynda was talking about, however, that fear was quickly erased as she not only saw the hill that obviously didn't blend in with its surroundings but also had a few students on it that were walking up to it. As Ember began walking up the hill she looked up at the clear sky and smiled.

'I wonder why they wanted us to wait a day instead of just giving us the test yesterday when we arrived? I guess it makes sense if they still needed some time to set it up, but why would they need more time in the first place? I'd imagine getting new students was a big deal so they'd make sure the test was ready on the same day. Maybe something went wrong at the last second that they had to fix? Then again, I guess it's possible they wanted to see how many students were actually going to show up since some of them might have changed their mind at the last minute,' Ember thought to herself as she continued to walk up the rather tall hill. When she arrived she saw several stone slabs sticking out of the ground slightly with Beacon's logo on it.

"Please stand on one of the platforms," Glynda said as she looked at Ember when she did Ember walked over to one of the platforms and felt it sink into the ground slightly as well as hear a slight slick a moment later. Ember waited for the others to all come to the top of the hill and while it did take a bit longer than she would have liked it didn't bother her that much. The male that Ember had come to know as the headmaster then walked in front of them and cleared his throat as he looked at the several students in front of him.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said as he looked at the several students-to-be in front of him.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates . . . today," Glynda said as she looked at the several students in front of her.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die," Ozpin said as he looked at the several figures in front of him merely gauging their reactions at the moment before continuing.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the figures in front of him.

"Yeah um, sir-" Ember heard a male voice say away from her, however, Ozpin seemed to disregard him and continued speaking.

"Good! Now take your positions," Ozpin said as he looked at the students in front of him causing Ember to chuckle slightly hearing how quickly he disregarded the male's concerns. Ember then watched as the first person was catapulted into the air and no understood the purpose for the platforms that they were standing on. Ember watched as several more people were catapulted after the first and sighed now regretting what end she decided to stand on since it meant she would be close to last to launch off. However, on the bright side, she did get to see what several others did to land. The first she saw was a male with a shield and a hammer who seemed to be rearranging himself so that he could jump off his shield at the last second.

The next figure she saw was a female with bright green hair that was using a bow and had already pulled back seeming to use her arrows to some extent and Ember saw how a moment later as she saw her shoot an arrow and it hit a tree. As soon as the arrow hit the tree a golden strand of rope came and connected her bow to the arrow allowing her to swing and most likely land safely. The final figure Ember took interest in was a female that seemed to be a Faunus of some kind since they were covered in scales. She didn't seem to have a plan in place however much to Ember's enjoyment she was launched into the air a moment later so she could see what she was planning to do and as soon as she entered the forest she was covered in an orange aura.

Ember was a bit disappointed when she saw that she wouldn't be able to see how she landed but cleared her mind of these thoughts as she reached behind her grabbing one of the several vials of dust that she had brought with her. As soon as she opened them the grayish dust slithered out of the vial and wrapped around the palm of her hands before turning a bright red color. Ember waited for the ground to approach then suddenly pushed her hand down. As she did the dust activate sparking a few times before two explosions came from the palm of her hands pushing her back into the air. It wasn't a high distance but it was enough so that when she landed she would hurt herself. Ember sighed as she landed and began patting herself to get rid of any dirt that had got on her.

As she did she then began walking towards the northern end of the forest as she had been told. With how many students were in the forest she was certain that she would encounter one as she began walking away from the cliff she had just been launched off of. Ember wasn't sure how long she was walking by after a few minutes she did eventually hear something that caught her attention. It sounded like someone or something was fighting and after a brief moment to consider the possibilities of what it could have been she began walking towards the sounds in front of her. It took her a bit however when she arrived she saw a male fighting an Ursa. He seemed to be doing fairly well against it which caught Ember's attention and she began to watch to see how things would play out.

She watched as the Ursa stood up to let out a menacing roar only for the male to run towards it as it did. Touronose then jumped into the air slamming his knee into the creature's chest sending it back slightly, as it did the creature brought one of its massive hands down on the male, only for Touronose to stop it with his shield, and push it away. Touronose then followed this up with a hit to face from his massive hammer before stopping and hitting it in the face once again sending the creature back. As he did Touronose threw his shield at the creature hitting it in the face and causing his shield to bounce back. As it did Touronose pulled his hammer back and hit his shield once again sending it into the creature this time with much more force.

However this time the edge of the shield became embedded in the creature's neck causing it to let out a loud scream as it fell back. Seeing this Touronose ran towards the creature as the end of his hammer began to glow a deep black color, Touronose then jumped into the air and hit his shield causing a rather large and loud shockwave as his two weapons collided. However a moment later it was revealed that Touronose's attack was successful as the creatures head rolled away before turning to dust. Touronose sighed seeing this and picked up his shield and pairing it with his hammer. As he did the shield began to fold around the hammer turning into a small box and the handle of his hammer retracted becoming much short and Touronose began to clip it onto his the waist of his pants.

Ember smiled seeing this and finally came out of the trees she was hiding behind to look at the male in front of her. "Nice moves," Ember said as she looked at the male in front of her. When Touronose heard this he turned to look at the female in front of him and tensed up when he saw her. It was no secret that Touronose became incredibly shy, and timid around girls. However after taking a moment to look at the figure in front of him, he relaxed just a bit, Ember's hairstyle didn't seem to mimic the usual outfit of girl. This lead Touronose to believe that Ember was a guy instead of a girl. He may have been a bit more feminine than he would have liked his partner to be but at the same time, Touronose was in no position to judge someone else.

"Thanks," Touronose said as he looked at the female in front of him. Touronose then offered her a hand with a smile. "I'm Touronose," The male said with a smile. Ember returned his smile and took his hand in hers shaking it once as she did.

"I'm Ember," The female said introducing herself as she shook hands with the male in front of her. Touronose nodded hearing this and began looking around.

"Um," Touronose began as he started looking around. "I sort of got turned around during the fight. Do you know which way we're supposed to be going?" Touronose asked as he looked at the female in front of him. The two then began to walk away and unknown to them a certain female that Ember had seen just moments ago was now laying down in a rather large patch of grass.

This was one of the few times that Sona would ever be thankful for her skin tone, it was actually helping her blend in with the tall grass that surrounded her. Moments ago Sona had been walking through the tall grass without much thought. However, that was before she heard the grass bending, and heard the sound of dirt shifting around as something brushed over it. After realizing this Sona had slowly lowered herself in the grass so that she would be harder to detect. Sona began using her stealth to her advantage almost immediately and began to slowly walk away from the area she had been just moments ago. Sona was taking long silent breathes to keep herself as quiet as possible as she moved through the grass.

She could hear whatever it was trying to cut her off and if someone were to see the two from above, it would look as if the two were dancing. Each not willing to be the first to make a move, and each knowing that the wrong move could prove unfavorable to them. As Sona walked through the grass she came across just what it was the was stalking her or rather she came across part of it. It was large and cylindrical in shape and it seemed to move forward slowly in a serpentine fashion. Seeing this Sona slowly backed away knowing exactly what it was in front of her. It was a King-Taijitu and it seemed to be slowly making its way to where Sona was just moments ago. Sona knew its second head would be arriving at any moment, and wanted to make sure that she was out of sight.

As she slowly walked away she smiled seeing that she was closer to the forest where she could really blend in and vanish from sight. However, as she was walking she made one of the simplest mistakes someone in her position could make. She failed to notice the small branch that was just in front of her and ended up stepping on it causing a loud snap to occur. As she did Sona heard the creature rapidly approach her however before she could make her escape she saw its body slither in front of her and then coil around her. Sona readied her weapon seeing this and looked up at the creature as its two heads looked down at her. As it did Sona saw an arrow hit one of the creatures in the face. It didn't seem to do much at first however within seconds one of the creatures heads had a red almost blood dust cloud around its head.

Sona watched as the dust cloud slowly spread over to the other head and watched as the two shook their heads trying to escape the cloud before it vanished. Sona mentally scalded herself thinking that she had just missed her chance to escape and watched as the two creature began staring at each other. Out of all the things that could have happened Sona wasn't expecting what came next. They attacked each other! Each head going for the neck grabbing each other and trying to coil around themselves. Sona was not willing to waste her good fortune once again turned and ran as the creature's body moved out of the way as they wrestled with each other. As she did she head something land behind her and turned to see a female with a bow staring at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Sona nodded. "Alright good, no let's get out of her, that stuff doesn't last long," The female said as the two began to run away from the giant grimm that they had encountered. Once they reached a part where they thought they were safe Sona sighed and turned to look at her newfound partner.

"Thanks, I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't shown up," Sona said as she looked at the female beside her.

"No problem, my name's Mint by the way," Mint said with a smile as she introduced herself to the female in front of her.

"I'm Sona, but you can call me Kaa," Sona said introducing herself to the female in front of her. "So what was that stuff you used back there?" Sona asked.

"That was mayhem dust, once inhaled it sends whoever or whatever it infects into a frenzy-like state and they'll immediately begin attacking anything and everything nearby. Including themselves, if necessary," Mint said as he looked at the female in front of her. The two nodded hearing this and began walking down the halls.

"So how many things can your arrows do?" Sona asked as she looked at Ivy.

"Twenty," Mint said as she looked at the female causing Sona to look at her a bit surprised.

"That's a bit excessive don't you think?" Sona asked as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Maybe, but I'm not strong, and I'm a bit slow too. So I need to make up for my lack of abilities somehow," Mint said as she looked at the female in front of her. Sona nodded hearing this and the two continued to walk down the small path of the forest together. As they did the two heard a sound beside them and Sona looked at Mint and without saying a word Mint nodded and readied her weapon and the two slowly began to make their way towards the sound. The two could hear the sound of something slowly approaching them, whatever it was it sounded like it was aware of their presence. Sona and Mint then turned to look at each other and the two nodded towards each other and then both jumped out at once.

When they did they saw two figures in front of them one holding a hammer and shield while the other had two gauntlets on with some dust around them. "Oh, you're not grimm," Ember said as she looked at the two in front of them putting away her weapons and dust as she did. "Sorry about that," Ember said as she looked at the figures in front of her. Touronose, however, tensed up seeing the two in front of him because compared to before where he had made the mistake of thinking that Ember was a boy there was no mistaking that the two in front of him were definitely girls.

"It's no problem," Sona said with a kind smile, she hadn't thought about it until she saw Touronose, but Mint didn't seem to mind that she was a Faunus, in fact, it actually seemed like she didn't care. A fact that Sona was rather glad about since that meant that she probably wouldn't harass her for being a Faunus, and that was one of her biggest fears about being partnered up with someone. However, it didn't seem like that was going to be the case. "So have either of you found the relics yet?" Sona asked as she looked at the figures in front of her causing them to shake their head.

"No, we were still heading that way. If you've found something already then we'd really appreciate it if you'd show us where to go," Ember said as she looked at the two in front of her with a smile.

"No, we're still trying to figure out where to go ourselves," Sona said as she looked at the figure in front of her.

"Oh, well, in that case, want to stick together? Safety in numbers and all that," Ember said as she looked at the figures in front of her causing them to nod and Ember to smile. "Great! Oh, I'm Ember by the way," Ember said introducing herself to the two in front of her.

"I'm Mint," The female said introducing himself.

"Yeah and I'm Sona but you can call me Kaa," Sona said as she looked at the two in front of her. When she did the others all turned to look at Touronose who at the moment was looking at the ground clearly flustered with the situation he was in at the moment. After he realized the others were staring Touronose grit his teeth and in a quick and hurried tone spoke.

"Touronose," The male said introducing himself and to most, it sounded fairly normal Touronose's voice hurt from how much he had just strained himself to speak.

"You feeling okay?" Ember asked as she looked at the male in front of her. Touronose nodded in a quick manner hearing this and Ember looked at him a bit odd before shrugging. Ember figured that it was just because he was flustered around the Faunus girl, maybe he thought she was cute or something. After all, from what Ember had seen of Vale so far there weren't very many Faunus that lived there and even then there was only a fifty-fifty chance of them being female. "Alright well let's go, it can't be that much further right?" Ember asked as she looked at the figures in front of her.

They all nodded and began to walk towards the area that had been before they had run into each other and within a few minutes smiled as they came across some old ruins. The four all ran towards the area and saw that they were several pedestals with several different chess pieces on them. "These are the 'relics' we were supposed to find?" Sona asked as she picked up one of the chess pieces. "I pretty sure I could find something like this at a novelty store," Sona said to herself as she looked at the clear chess piece that she had picked up.

"Maybe, but then again I wouldn't trust some ancient artifact or priceless relic with a bunch of teens that could end up breaking them either," Ember said as she ended up picked another piece. "That's just bad business," Ember said to herself as she looked at the piece. "Well we got what we needed, the only thing left to do is to return to the hill," Ember said as she looked at the three in front of them causing them to nod. They all then began to walk towards the area they had come from and unlike before they were lucky enough not to encounter any grimm. When they arrived they saw that the female from before was still standing at the top of the hill.

"Uh, professor," Mint said to gain the female's attention. When she did the female turned to look at them.

"We uh . . . we got the relics," Mint said as she held her hand out showing the piece that she and Sona had collected. Glynda nodded hearing this and took the pieces from the four figures in front of her.

"Congratulations on passing the entry exam, please report to the assembly room and wait for your team placements," Glynda said as she looked at the figures in front of her causing them to all nod and walk back to Beacon. They each went to the room that they had been in just a day prior and when they arrived they noticed that the room had already been filled with several people. While some seemed to be students that were returning to Beacon, others appeared to be a few random citizens that had just arrived to see who had passed the entry exam to become a huntsman or huntress in training. It only took about an hour for the rest of the room to become filled and after it did Ozpin began to walk onto the stage and cleared his throat as he reached the microphone in front of him.

"I would like to think all of those that participated in this year's initiation to become a warrior that will defend humanity against the many trails that it will eventually face. While many of you were able to overcome this trying time, others were not as fortunate. Now then without further ago, I shall begin announcing the individuals and teams that have made it into Beacon to become future defenders of humanity," Ozpin said as the several figures began clapping and Ozpin waited for them to settle down before he once again began to speak.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester," Ozpin said as he looked at the figures in front of him causing several people to start clapping and then the screen changed displaying several new figures.

"Ivy Mint, Sona Kaa Sooryoday, Ember Rosae, Touronose Terose," Ozpin said as the four began to walk towards him. "You four retrieved the colorless pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team EIST, lead by Ember Rosae," Ozpin said as he looked at the figures in front of him. When he said this Glynda walked up to the four as they stepped to the side.

"Here are the keys to your dorm, it's room E-1," Glynda said as she looked at the figures in front of her. When she said this they all nodded and began to make their way towards their dorm.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, now in case you couldn't guess team EIST is meant to be pronounced as 'east'. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 2: Hunters Haven

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

Chapter 2: Hunters Haven

* * *

The four figures known as team EIST had just finished their classes for the day. They had already changed from their uniforms into their normal attire. "So now that, that's over, what should we do?" Mint asked as she looked at the figures in front of her. At the moment none of the other figures seemed to be doing anything, well nothing except for Ember who at the moment was looking at her scroll.

"I . . . hadn't really thought about it," Sona admitted as she looked at her partner. Mint then turned to look at Touronose who tensed up and shrugged slightly hearing this. He had honestly thought about exploring Beacon so that he could become more familiar with its layout. However, after seeing team CDRL he was having some trouble deciding whether he'd want to go on not. After all, the last thing he'd want was to get into a fight on the first day of school, not to mention that something like that was far too long for him to say, especially when he was around such pretty girls.

"I'm going to Hunters Haven," Ember said as she looked at her scroll causing the others to look at her. While to most it would have seemed to like she was just browsing or even playing a game if one were to look at her screen then they would quickly realize that she was looking at shipping reports for stores that were in Vale. There were several since Vale was well known for Beacon which had several huntsmen to be in it. Ember continued to look at what had been shipped and nothing really caught her eye especially since it was just a bunch of generic and novelty parts that her company made. However there was one store that caught her attention, a store named 'Hunters Haven'.

"Hunters Haven?" Mint asked as she looked at the female in front of her causing Ember to nod.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going there to restock might be a good idea," Ember said as she looked over all the parts they had ordered. They had ordered a large number of supplies which meant that they were most likely just opening, however, unlike most places Ember could see that most of what had been ordered were quality parts meant for extreme customization on weapons.

"M-mind if I j-join?" Touronose asked as he looked at the female in front of him. He was hoping to spend some time away from Mint and Sona, not because he didn't like them. In fact, he thought they were more than pleasant company, but it was because he was tired of feeling so tense all the time.

"Sure," Ember said with a smile as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Yeah mind if I tag along as well? It's been a while since I last got the chance to visit a weapons shop or at least a proper one," Mint asked as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Y-yeah, I'd like to go as well," Sona said as she looked at the two in front of her. She had never been to one before her weapon only being a result of some low tech that she and a few others had available to them.

"Yeah sure, we can all go! It'll be our first bonding exercise!" Ember said with a smile as she looked at the others in front of her. After hearing this the four nodded and began to walk out of the room they were in and began to make their way down the streets of Vale. As they walked Ember looked at her scroll getting directions to the small store that they were looking for. As she did Ember looked up following the small map on her scroll until it eventually came to a stop in front of a building in front of him. "Oh, here it is," Ember said with a smile as she looked at the building in front of her. Ember and the others walked into the store seeing this and began to look around the building in front of them.

There were several parts on sale each, on one shelf being nothing but bolts, each being separated by size, then the shelf below it had several different types of dust cartridges, ranging from small pistol rounds to large rifle rounds. Then up front behind the counter, there were several different types of dust for sale, everything ranging from neutral dust to premium dust. After seeing that there wasn't anyone by the counter Touronose decided to ring the small bell that was on the counter and then a moment later heard a voice that made him tense up. "I'm coming!" A very feminine voice said from the back before she came rushing out to the counter. "S-sorry, I just got a shipment of clothes and I was trying to get them all settled so I could have them on display and start selling them as well," A female said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm rabbling, I'm sure you didn't come here to hear someone as boring as me babble about something boring like that. Anyway, my name's Ayuri, how may I help you?" The female asked as she looked at the male in front of her. Now that she was so close Touronose was able to get a better look at her, she was rather short, standing only at around one-hundred forty-two centimeters, she had a petite build with a small bust and fairly average hips. She had long, spiky, pink hair, that she kept adorned into two small twin tails. She had bright pink eyes that matched her hair, and pale skin. At the moment she seemed to be wearing a white, short-sleeved top, and a short pink skirt, with a purple crescent pattern on it, however even with this choice of outfit it still left a fair bit to the imagination since she was also wearing a pair of stockings that covered the entirety of her legs. She also wore two bracelets, one gold and the other rainbow, white and purplish-pink boots, and a pink and purple scarf around her neck.

After a few moments of Touronose looking at the ground rather nervously he once again forced himself to speak. "Wh-where's the . . . w-we-weapon m-maintenance?" Touronose asked as he looked at the female in front of him. He had a few more questions than that, such as if she had any other dust available other than what she had on display, and he also wanted to know why she was selling clothes of all things since none of that really seemed practical for a store that sold to huntsman and huntresses.

"Oh, that's aisle 6 any of the shelves on the left . . . my left not your left," Ayuri said as she looked at the male in front of her and Touronose nodded before he began to walk away towards the area Ayuri had pointed out. "I also have a few workbenches you can use if you want, just don't break any of my tools!" Ayuri said as she watched the male walk away from the store. Ayuri smiled seeing her store busy, she had been a bit afraid that others wouldn't visit her store since it was still fairly new and in a rather odd location that may have been a bit challenging to find. Ayuri smiled as she looked at the figures in her shop, Ember was looking at some of the combat clothes that were on sale, Mint was trying out some of the arrows at the shooting range, and Touronose was looking at some weapons repair kits and cleaning products.

However there was one figure that stood out to Ayuri, and this figure was the final member of team EIST, Sona. She didn't seem to be looking for anything specific. Sona turned down one of the aisles and out of curiosity, Ayuri stepped out from where she was and began walking towards the aisle Sona had walked down. She saw that she was looking at a few strings most likely for the small contraption that fired her bolas'. Ayuri watched at the female picked up the string examining it before pulling it slightly, and then putting it back and then moving onto another string. Ayuri smiled seeing this and began to slowly walk up to her. "Can I help you?" Ayuri asked as she looked at the female in front of her. Sona jumped slightly hearing this and looked at the female.

Her first instinct was to say 'I'm not stealing anything' however realizing how that would have sounded she suppressed the urge. "I'm trying to find a new string for my catapult but if I'm being honest I don't really know what I'm doing," Sona confessed as she looked at the female in front of her. Ayuri smiled hearing this and slowly raised her hand.

"May I?" Ayuri asked as she continued to hold up her hand gently. Sona nodded hearing this and handed her the string and Ayuri chuckled slightly seeing this. "No silly, I meant your weapon," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Oh," Sona said feeling a bit embarrassed by her mistake. "Of course," She said as she slid off her weapon and handed it to the female in front of her. Ayuri smiled seeing this and began inspecting it and one aspect of her weapon Ayuri noticed was that Sona's weapon didn't seem to have a passive or collapsible form, and instead always appeared to be ready. Not that Ayuri minded, of course, it just meant she'd always be ready faster than others, and of course, it made her weapon a bit more unique. Ayuri pulled on the string of her weapon a bit and looked a bit confused. She pulled it a few more times before she eventually looked up at Sona.

"Um . . . if you don't mind me asking, what is this made out of?" Ayuri asked as she looked at the female in front of her. When she asked this Sona seemed a bit confused.

"I'm . . . not sure," Sona confessed as she looked at the female in front of her. "I, well we, didn't have a lot to work with so it's just a makeshift weapon out of some parts we were able to salvage," Sona said as she looked at the female in front of her. Ayuri now understanding the situation a bit better looked down at the weapon.

"I see," The female said as she looked at the weapon. "I had planned on just replacing the string, but honestly, I think it's a miracle that it hasn't broken yet. N-no offense of course!" Ayuri said quickly trying to correct herself fearing that her assessment may have come off as an insult.

"Oh no, it's alright," Sona said as she looked at her and then looked at Ayuri. "Um . . . if you don't mind, would you mind helping me? I'm not that good when it comes to weapons," Sona said as she looked at the female causing Ayuri to look up at her with a smile and nod.

"Of course! I can even help you with some other stuff with your weapon if you want," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of causing Sona to smile and nod. She then reached for the small blade on her hip and held it up as well. "This too, if you don't mind," Sona said as she looked at the female in front of her. Ayuri nodded hearing this and turned around carrying her things. "Can you get one of the spectra strings?" Ayuri asked as she continued walking down the halls. When she did Sona turned to look at the several strings in front of her and when she finally grabbed the string she was looking for grabbed the string and began to follow Ayuri. She then watched as Ayuri took it to one of the several tables with tools around it.

Ayuri then grabbed one of the goggles to help her see better and a pair of scissors cutting the string on her weapon and Ayuri began measuring the weapon so that she could cut the spectra strings. "So what makes this spectra sting good?" Sona asked as she looked at Ayuri curious as to what made a good bowstring.

"Well, it's an Ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene, which is just a fancy way of saying that it's lightweight, strong, resistance to abrasion, and resistance to water. It's got a long life so you should be set for a while before you need another string," Ayuri said as she cut the string and began to tie it in place. "I can also help create a different material for your bolas as well. It seemed like your bolas is just rocks, which while not a bad thing could be a bit better. If we made them osmium with a steel shell, then it'd not only be incredibly heavy and hard to escape from but also enough not flimsy and prone to shattering," Ayuri said as she looked up at the female in front of her.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Sona said with a smile as she looked at the female in front of her. Ayuri smiled and nodded hearing this before she began working on the blade she had given her. It seemed like she was trying to make room for a dust scanner so that she could use dust cartridges with her weapon as well. "I can't thank you enough for this, there's no way that I would ever have been able to do something like this," Sona said as she looked at the female in front of her and Ayuri smiled hearing this and shook her head.

"It's fine," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her. Sona smiled hearing this and looked at her as she continued to work. However, as she did Sona thought of something and looked at the female.

"Ayuri you're really smart and good with weapons. So if you don't mind me asking . . . why didn't you apply to become a huntress?" Sona asked as she looked at the female in front of her. Ayuri tensed up for a moment hearing this before continuing.

"I tried, but I could never pass the test," Ayuri admitted as she continued to try and piece together the weapon in front of her. "I applied last year, and the year before last and failed the entry exam both times. I applied again this year but I was told that due to my repeated failures that I wouldn't be accepted. So I just thought that if I couldn't become a huntress that I could at least sell weapons and stuff to help others that did become hunters for Remnant," Ayuri said as she managed to insert the small piece in front of her. When she did Ayuri smiled and reached for a dust sample pushing it into the small slot and then the blade turned a dull gray. "Perfect," Ayuri said with a smile before pulling out.

"Oh, I'm . . . I'm sorry to hear that," Sona said looking a bit regretful that she had brought up the subject.

"Don't be, I heard there's a combat class there, and I was never that good at fighting others so chances are that I would have just failed that class miserably and then been kicked out because I couldn't keep my grades up," Ayuri admitted as she began to take the screws from Sona's bolas and then stood up. "Wait here while I go find the new part for your bolas," Ayuri said as she walked behind the counter and into the back of the room. A moment later Ayuri returned with several large orbs and began to slowly screw the old part of her bolas into it. Once Ayuri was done with it she smiled and handed the pieces to Sona. "Here you are, if you want you can take them to the training room and try them out," Ayuri offered as she looked at the figure in front of her.

Sona nodded and happily left to try out her new weapon. She could feel how much heavier these were compared to her old ones and began to shoot them at the target in front of her. As she did, she noticed that despite being heavier it also move much faster showing that the string that Ayuri had picked out was also fairly useful. Ayuri smiled as she looked at the male that was still cleaning his hammer and shield. He looked rather focused and content, it didn't take long but soon enough Ember had come back wearing a dress similar to her old one. It looked odd as if it was meant to be a gothic-styled dress but instead of being black it was a bright white collar. Ember then placed the dress on the counter and smiled.

"I'll also pay for whatever the rest of my team gets as well," Ember said with a smile as she looked at the female in front of her causing Ayuri to nod with a smile. The team continued to look at the several different items that Ayuri had for sale. They were there for a few hours and when it was time for them to leave they smiled and Ayuri game them the final total of everything that they had bought. Ember smiled seeing this since it didn't seem like the prices were that high, just barely enough for Ayuri to make a profit. Once Ember had handed the lien to pay for it Ayuri smiled and looked at the four in front of her.

"It's honestly a good thing you four are leaving so early. Apparently, one of the criminal eleven was spotted in the area," Ayuri said with a smile as she looked at the four.

"The criminal eleven? What's that?" Mint asked as she looked at the female in front of her. Ayuri looked up at them a bit confused before an expression of understanding passed over her face.

"That's right, I forgot you're not from here. Well, the criminal eleven are the eleven most wanted criminals in Vale. They're really strong, and I just didn't want them to attack you on your way back or anything like that," Ayuri said as she looked at the figures in front of her.

"Well I thank you for being so considerate," Ember said as she began to write down her number on a piece of paper. "If you see them or any other shady characters around your store then feel free to give us a call," Ember said with a smile as she handed the paper to Ayuri causing her to nod with a smile. When she did the four turned and began to walk out of the building and down the streets.

"Thanks for paying for all the stuff Ember," Mint said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Yeah I don't think I could afford to pay for it," Sona admitted as she looked at the figure in front of her.

"Y-y-yeah . . . thanks," Touronose said as he looked at the female, he did have some trouble speaking since Sona and Mint were around, but since he was speaking to Ember who he believed to be a guy it was a bit easier for him than it would have been for him to speak to the other two members of his team.

"Don't worry about it, I'm the leader so it makes sense that I should be the one to help you guys when you need it," Ember said with a smile as she looked at the three in front of her. However, before any of them could respond they all heard a loud explosion from a close area. After hearing this the four began to run towards the area and as they approached they began to see a pillar of smoke rise from the area. When they arrived they saw that they were at a docking station. They saw several men and women wearing masks but they oddly enough didn't seem to be white fang masks. In fact, the masks almost seemed to be made of grimm armor, giving them a rather menacing look. They all drew their weapons ready to attack however stopped when they heard an elderly voice beside them.

"Ah, there they are," A figure said beside them gaining their attention. He was an elderly male who looked to be in his late eighties with long red hair that passed his neck and bright red eyes. "I was starting to wonder where the youth of today was. I was getting a bit worried that none of you would show up," The male said as he looked at them. He was leaning over with a large cloth draped over him with a cane that he was using to stand. The four felt conflicted seeing this, if he was helping the criminals in front of them then he was clearly an enemy but at the same time . . . he was just so old, they all would feel so badly having to fight him seriously or even if they accidentally hurt him. "Well then, which of you is first?" The male wondered as he looked at the figures in front of him.

Touronose sighed seeing this and stood up straight putting away his weapon and walking towards the male in front of him. "Listen, my friends and I don't want to hurt you. So why don't you just-" Touronose began as the male threw a punch at him and Touronose jumped back before placing his hand at the end of the male's fist. He didn't like the idea of being attacked even if it was by an elderly male. Touronose then began moving his hand back out of the way and Touronose watched as the male looked to be in pain before a loud snap was heard. The elderly male looked surprised for a moment before laughing joyously. "Thank you lad, you've fixed my back problem. As payment I'll give you a soft one," The male said as he pulled back

Touronose was confused as to what he meant before he got his answer a moment later with a powerful strike to the stomach. Touronose's aura covered him before he was sent high into the air nearly fifty feet before he came crashing back down. Touronose was struggling to breathe after that attack and after taking a few moments he inhaled sharply before looking up at the elderly male in front of him. Despite his obvious age, he had just depleted half of Touronose's aura with a single punch. "That's enough Shemo, quit toying with the small fries. If we're not back soon your grandson will start to worry," A young male around the age of seventeen said as he approached the elderly male.

He appeared to be a rather slim male, with short neatly kept purple hair, and bright purple eyes. "You should help them carry the cargo while we still got the chance. You're a lot stronger than me after all," The male said as he looked at the elderly male. After hearing this the elderly male that they now knew as Shemo nodded and began to walk away.

"Now then, allow me to introduce myself," The male said as he bowed towards the four in front of him. "I am Jewel Karna of the criminal eleven. Nice to meet all of you," The male said as he stood back up looking at them.

"If you're really apart of the criminal eleven then we've got no choice but to bring you in," Ember said as she readied her weapon as she looked at the figure in front of her.

"Oh is that so?" The male asked as he began to slowly approach the four in front of him. The four stared at the male in front of them as he slowly approached them. "In that case, I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible. So please attack me four on one," Jewel said as he looked at the four in front of him.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 3: Criminal 11

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

Chapter 3: The Criminal 11

* * *

The four stared at the male in front of them as he slowly approached them. "In that case, I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible. So please attack me four on one," Jewel said as he looked at the four in front of him. The four couldn't believe what they had just heard, he wanted all of them to attack them at once? Was he truly that confident in his skills? He did seem to have a more intimidating presence then the others that were around him, however, none of them would have been this reckless about some new challengers that had suddenly made themselves known. However, out of the four, the first to take up the challenge was Touronose who began dashing at the male in front of him.

Touronose had his shield in front of him prepared to block whatever attack was sent towards him. To his surprise, the male seemed to remain still letting him close the distance between them and the head of his hammer began to glow a deep black. It seemed as if Jewel noticed this but still made no active efforts to put some distance between them, he didn't even seem alarmed about what he was seeing. Once Touronose had closed the distance between them he swung full force at the male and to his surprise Jewel didn't dodge the attack, from the way it looked he didn't even try to block the attack. He raised his hand out in front of him as if he were going to catch it but what happened next was something that Touronose and the others weren't expecting.

Touronose's attack was sent back with a rather large amount of force behind it. Ember the others hadn't seen what had happened but Touronose had. As soon as his hammer touched him the black aura around it changed to a bright purple aura. When he had the chance to regain his footing Touronose looked at the male in front of him, as he began to stretch in front of him clearly mocking the four, showing that he didn't see them as a threat. 'What was that?' Touronose asked as he thought about what he had just seen. 'Did he negate my attacks semblance somehow? No, that would explain the color but not the shockwave after. My attack still would have connected, and yet-' Touronose thought to himself only to be interrupted by the male in front of him.

The male in front of him had dashed forward at an incredible speed and was already pulled back ready to attack. Touronose held up his shield seeing this and a moment later he felt a tremendous force on the hand holding the shield as his hand was pushed back causing him to lose his balance. A moment later Touronose saw the male in front of him again however, before he could react Jewel punched him in the face. Touronose was no stranger to beatings and fights, so a punch like this usually wouldn't have affected him apart from the bloody nose. However, for some reason, this punch hurt a lot more than he was expecting. Jewel then turned to kick Touronose on the back of his head sending him away from the male easily causing him to lose his balance.

Once Touronose landed he immediately tried to correct himself, only for Jewel to once again close the distance and punch the male in the face sending him into the air. However, his punishment didn't end there as Jewel jumped into the air a moment later grabbing him and throwing him back down to the ground. Seeing this Ember and Sona both charged forward readying their weapons as they did and Jewel turned to look at them a bit bored. Sona fired one of her bolas at the male in front of her, and Jewel lifted a leg purposely letting one be wrapped up and the charge towards her. Sona panicked seeing this and held up her blade in a defensive position only for the male to jump and punch the back of her head.

As she bent over from the force of the punch Jewel landed an uppercut jumping up as he did only to clamp his hands together and slam them both down on the female. As he did he let his momentum carry him landing on his hands and then lifting his legs up into the air. Jewel then turned kicking Sona in the face and continuing to spin letting his other foot collide with her as well, followed by the painful rounded edge of her bolas that was wrapped around the male's leg. He did this two more times before straightening himself up and then raising his leg to kick her in the head and like before it was followed by her bolas. Jewel then attempted to step on her feet and Sona reacting purely on instinct jumped back to try and get away from the male.

However, it seemed as if he had shaken part of the bolas loose and flicked his foot up towards her to wrap it around her neck pulling her back towards him and then jumping up towards her to slam his knee into her face. When he did the female fell back and Jewel heard something rushing towards him and turned just in time to see a whip, he moved his head back to avoid the attack before raising his hand to grab it and pull Ember towards him. As he did Jewel turned and kicked her in the face, as he did he turned and when Ember landed he slammed his elbow into her face. As Ember was in her slightly disoriented state Jewel slammed his hand into her stomach causing her to bend over in pain and then uppercut her sending her away from him.

However, before she could land she felt something wrap around her waist and when she looked she saw that she was once again moving towards Jewel. He had used her own whip against her, to bring her close to him. Jewel then kicked her in the stomach sending her away and like before used her whip to bring her close before kicking her in the stomach to send her away again. However, when he tried to do this again Ember caught the whip and Jewel pulled on it prying it from her grip and then began lashing her with it. With each stinging gash that was left behind Ember let out a cry of pain and eventually, she screamed out a new command for her weapon. "_DEFAULT_!" Ember screamed causing the whip to disappear.

However, it seemed as if her punishment had come to an end yet as Jewel closed the distance and kicked her in the stomach, and then raising it up to kick her head. As she did he turned slightly and kicked the side of Ember's leg forcing her down onto one knee and then punching her in the head forcing her back up, only for him to follow this up with a punch to the chest that literally took Ember's breath away, sending her into the air as he did. The male then jumped spinning see this and kicked her in the face sending the male away from him. However, unknown to Jewel a certain female had managed to slip past his defenses. Sona thanks to her years of hiding, and trying to avoid detection managed to get close enough to him to place her hand on the male's back.

As she did the male became covered in a thin layer of orange aura and her eyes began to show a rather hypnotic displace as she did. Sona then jumped back so that she could focus on keeping her semblance going as Touronose charged towards the male that was moving at an incredibly slow speed. Touronose hit the male with his shield disorienting him and then swung back to once again hit him with his shield. Touronose then pulled back to hit the male in the chest with his hammer sending him back and then rand forward passing him so that when he landed Touronose could hit him with his shield once again sending him back. Touronose then turned and hit him with his shield once again this time on the back of the head forcing the male to bend over only for Touronose to hit the male in the stomach with his hammer sending him back.

As he did Touronose jumped towards him holding out his hammer as he did. Touronose then ran past the male so that his hammer would choke him slightly before the male pulled and flipped himself over the male grabbing his hair in the process and slamming Jewel's head into his knee. Touronose then turned and hit the back of his knee with his hammer forcing him down to once knee and then hitting Jewel on the back with his hammer sending Jewel onto his hands and knees. Then like before Touronose's weapon began glowing a deep black and Touronose then slammed it on the ground in front of Jewel sending him high into the air. Touronose then jumped and his weapon once again began glowing as he slammed it into the male's back sending him down to the ground, creating a large dust cloud as he did.

Touronose smiled seeing this and walked towards the male. However, as he did Sona began to feel a slight pull on her, well more accurately she felt a slight pull from within her before her aura began to shift and change. Sona's eyes then widened as she looked up at the male in front of her. "Touronose watch out!" Sona tried to warm him. However, it was to late the orange layer of aura that had been around Jewel was now a bright purple, and instead of being slowed down, he seemed to have been sped up. Before Touronose could process her warning Jewel dashed forward punching the male in the stomach twice and then uppercutting him sending him into the air, only to be brought down a moment later as Jewel jumped turning and kicked Touronose in the stomach sending him down to the ground.

When Touronose landed he felt three kicks to the stomach as Jewel turned kicking each time before he went down to sweep the male's feet from under him. As he fell Jewel kicked his back sending him towards the ground even faster, and before he could get up Jewel slid down and kicked him into face sending him off the ground and then again forcing him to stand up. Jewel continued to turn kicking him in the side sending him away before he changed his view back to Ember dashing towards her. As he landed Touronose felt a powerful blow to the stomach causing him to slide back slightly. Touronose watched as the purple blur continued to attack him from what felt like all directions. He had trouble keeping up with him when he wasn't moving fast, just what was he supposed to do now?

This was a question Touronose didn't have to worry about as he was kicked into the air and then a moment later he saw Jewel on top of him once again about to attack him only for an arrow to fly by his head which he managed to dodge. Jewel then used Touronose as a platform and jumped off of him sending him to the ground with a small but still noticeable dust cloud. Jewel was now making his way over to Mint, and Sona did what she should have done when she felt her aura being twisted and released her semblance's effects causing the purple layer of aura to disappear. However, this wouldn't help Mint as Jewel landed in front of her and kicked her in the chest. This single kick was all it took to launch her into the air.

However to stop that Jewel moved closer and put his foot behind her hooking her with it before turning and slamming her into the ground. Jewel then landed beside her slamming his hand on the ground as he did forcing her up. Jewel then ran behind her kicking her in the back and then jumping spinning as he did to kick her in the head. It was clear that Mint had no chance against him, at least not at close range, a small red ball then gathered in Jewel's hand and he threw it at the ground beneath Mint causing the ground to erupt in flames sending her into the air. Jewel then jumped toward her seeing this putting his feet on her stomach and flipping as he pulled her hair flipping her with him and slamming her onto the ground.

The force from the hit was enough to cause her to bounce back up. The male then threw another of these small balls at her causing it to once again erupt and burn her. Jewel then followed this up with another, and then another each time leaving Mint's body a bit more scorched before he rushed towards her with several small balls in his hand slamming them into Mint's stomach sending her back and each one exploding sending Mint into the side of a building. Mint was a fragile being by nature so this was more than enough to take her out of the fight leaving her slightly burned unconscious body by the building. The others were shocked seeing this and feared for Mint's life, however, they all relaxed once they saw that she was still breathing.

However, unknown to the male his little show had just given one of them an idea of just what he was doing for their fight. Ember then turned to look at the only male member of the team calling out to him. "Touronose!" Ember said as she moved towards him and the male looked at her. "I think I might have something that can help us," Ember said as she looked at the male as Jewel once again began to slowly walk towards him.

"It's about time!" Touronose said getting frustrated with how things had been going for them in this fight thus far. Ember nodded and opened two of the dust vials she had bought at the store only for them to turn green and then harden into crystals.

"Alright, there's only one problem . . . I need you to take a beating from him," Ember said as she looked at the male causing Touronose to glare at her slightly. Ember then held up her hands innocently as she looked at the male. "Well more like just fight him in general, it's just with the way things have been going . . . nevermind. Anyway, after that just stab yourself with these," Ember said as she held up two green dust crystals. "It's medical dust so it'll heal you all wounds when you do. Well except for where you stabbed yourself," Ember explained as she looked at the male in front of her causing him to nod. Touronose nodded hearing this and took the crystals before standing up to look at the male.

"Is that all you've got!" Touronose screamed as he charged towards the male ready to once again fight. As expected it was a rather one-sided fight with Jewel easily taking the lead using Touronose as his personal punching bag. Ember then began to search for any signs to prove her theory about what was giving him the advantage in the fight. Lucky for her there were several signs when Jewel went to move there were purple sparks by his feet. They vanished in an instant but for the brief moment they were there they were clear and vivid. Ember could also tell that for a brief moment, the instant his fist or foot would make contact with his opponent they would turn a dim but visible shade of purple, and for a brief moment there seemed to be a small discharge on the other side of where he attacked once again small and easy to miss unless someone where looking for it.

After nearly a minute Touronose was tossed back and Ember ran up to him with Sona doing the same. Touronose grit his teeth feeling this and then stabbed himself in the arm with the dust crystals. "That better have been worth it," Touronose said as he looked at Ember as his wounds began to close and heal themselves.

"I hope so, I don't think it'll help us at this point but . . . I know what his semblance is," Ember said as she looked at the two in front of her causing them to look at her. "After everything I've seen, how he's able to always overpower and out speed us, not to mention the fact that our semblances were useless against him. There's not a single doubt in my mind, his semblance is-" Ember began only for Jewel to cut her off.

"Aura manipulation," Jewel said as he looked at the three in front of him. "Well now that you all know, I don't see the point in trying to hide it anymore," Jewel said as he looked at the figures in front of him before dashing forward at a speed even faster than before. Jewel then punched Ember in the face separating her from her teammates. Jewel then uppercut the female and then raised his leg kicking her in the chest, however as he did a thin slayer of aura appeared between his foot and her chest connect them. Jewel then turned slamming Ember into the ground having his aura disconnect as he did. Ember then tried to get up only for Jewel to kick her in the stomach forcing her up in the air only for Jewel to rotate his body and slam his feet into Ember's back sending her to the ground.

Like before she hit the ground with enough force to once again bounce back up into the air and as she did Jewel turned to punch her in the side sending her away from him. Jewel then waved his hand in front of him and two orbs of aura came out in front of him. As it did Sona and Touronose both ran towards him watching as his purple aura turned brown and the two orbs began solid boulder and he punched them towards Ember. Both of them connected sending her off balance as they did and Jewel ran forward and uppercut Ember sending her high into the air. As he did Jewel hit her several times in the air each punch leaving behind a visible trail of aura as he did before he eventually grabbed Ember's head and turned slamming her into the ground.

As he did the other two became a bit panicked seeing that she wasn't moving, however, both relaxed once they saw that she was still breathing meaning that she was merely unconscious at the moment. Jewel watched as Touronose closed the gap between them and then at the last moment Jewel jumped over the male landing behind him and began his assault. Jewel turned and ducked kicking Touronose in the stomach sending him back before moving closer to him and delivering another powerful uppercut. As he was in the air Jewel jumped up and kicked him several time in the stomach and chest before sending him away. As he was Jewel landed on the ground and a moment later Touronose felt a hard surface hit his back and turned to see a small wall of purple aura that had bounced him back towards Jewel.

Jewel kept his attacks quick and relentless not giving Touronose enough time to react to what he was doing let alone think about it. It wasn't long before Touronose felt his back pressed against a wall as Jewel repeated assaulted him. Just as Touronose raised his hands to block Jewel bent down grabbing his ankle and turning to slam Touronose onto the ground effectively breaking his concentration. As Touronose was trying to pick himself up off the ground Jewel turned his attention to Sona who once again had managed to get fairly close to him without him noticing, however unlike last time she wasn't able to get close enough to attack. Jewel then dashed towards her kicking her in the throat.

However, before she had time to react he kicked one of her legs causing her to slip, as she did Jewel grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground slamming her into the ground. Jewel then pulled on her hand to pull her off the ground and then his fist glowed a bright purple and he punched her in the face. When he did there was a loud boom and Sona was sent back several feet sliding across the ground before eventually coming to stop. Jewel then heard some footsteps approaching him from behind and turned to see what coming towards him. As he did he saw Touronose with hatred gleaming in his eyes. After seeing this the male stepped to the side avoiding the attack and then punched Touronose in the face sending him back.

As he did Jewel held out his hand and a strand of aura shot out sticking to Touronose's face before pulling him back to him. Jewel then jumped back in a flip, kicking Touronose as he did. This sent Touronose into the air and as he had done with Sona, Jewel gathered a massive amount of aura in his fist and pulled When he turned he saw that Touronose was still away and was slowly making his way towards him. He was low on aura, and clearly, on the verge of collapsing, he couldn't even lift his weapon anymore and had been reduced to dragging it behind him. "You're a tough one, I'll give you that," Jewel said as he dashed forward charging aura the entire time. "However you need to learn when to give up," Jewel said as he slammed the palm of his hand into Touronose's abdomen.

When he did a purple stream of aura came shooting out of Touronose's back. Touronose would have screamed but at the moment his body was in so much pain that he had actually forgotten how to scream! Is this what being hit with pure aura felt like? Touronose had never felt a pain so intense in his life, his entire body felt hot like his entire soul could ignite and burst into flames at any moment. As this pain came to a sudden stop Touronose looked at the male in front of him and reached out towards him still willing to fight before his vision slowly faded to black. They had lost.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

Chapter 4: Aftermath

* * *

The four members of team EIST were just finishing their last class of the day. A few days had passed since their defeat against Jewel and there had been a noticeable drop in morale against the team. Each of them could tell that the loss had done a rather serious blow to the team as a whole but for some odd reason, none of them seemed willing to bring it up. However, the one that seemed to have the most damage done to them was Sona. From where Jewel had used her own weapon against her she now had patches of broken and flaking scales. "I'm going to the gym again," Toronose said as he split off from the group and began to walk down the halls to his own slightly isolated location. The group would have tried to stop him but their past attempts did little to sway the male.

This is how Toronose had been spending most of his time ever since he had lost. They were uncertain why, but they thought it would be best to not bother him otherwise they may have just stressed him out more. They watched as his figure slowly disappeared from sight, causing one of them to sigh before the continued to their dorm. When they arrived the remaining three all sat in silence. It had been like this ever since they had lost against Jewel. Ember looked at her team, Ivy at the moment was looking over some notes she had taken in class. However, it was clear from her gaze she wasn't really looking at them and was instead just trying to find something a bit less awkward for her to do. Ember then looked at Sona who at the moment seemed to be rubbing over one of the patches of broken scales. She then found one that seemed to stick out a bit more and Ember watched as she grabbed it and pulled it off causing Ember to wince slightly as she did.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ember asked as she looked at the female in front of her. Sona nodded hearing this and looked at Ember with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it does a bit. But it's better to remove broken scales so that new ones can grow back in their place," Sona said as she looked at Ember causing her to nod. However, after this, the room once again filled with a thick silence and Sona stood up.

"I'm going to go to Hunters Haven again. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so please don't worry," Sona said as she looked at the two figures in front of her. Sona then waved to the two and walked out of the building and began walking down the streets of Vale. As she did Sona sighed to herself as she continued. She had been trying to help her teammates the past few days about what had happened however, she felt like her efforts had been in vain. She couldn't talk to Touronose about it since he was avoiding everyone, and every time she brought it up with Ember she always changed the subject. The only one that had really talked about it was Ivy and that was only for a few minutes.

Sona herself felt very uneasy about what had happened, the beating bringing up some rather bad memories about what had happened in her past. Memories that she tried to suppress and not think about, however, ever since her battle with Jewel they had been coming to mind more and more. The memories made her feel anxious and even a bit more on edge than usual. She even had a nightmare a few days ago about what had happened. She tried to keep these memories to herself since she wanted to make sure her team was okay before she began worrying about herself. However, bottling her emotions like this was proving to be more trouble than what it was worth, especially since none of her team seemed to be willing to talk about what happened.

Sona continued until she finally reached the building she had been searching for. She smiled slightly seeing this and walked into the building. She was hoping her appearance wouldn't cause to much trouble for Ayuri. She didn't want to buy anything, but Ayuri seemed like a nice person so she thought paying her a visit would be nice. As she did she saw the pinkette behind the counter looking at a magazine. Sona smiled seeing this and began approaching her with a smile, as she did the shadow caught Ayuri off guard and she looked up.

"Oh hello, sorry how may I be of service-oh it's you. It's Sona right? How have you been?" Ayuri asked as she looked at the female in front of her with a kind and gentle smile. She must not have noticed the cracked scales on Sona for her to have been this happy. "So how is the new Bol- oh no what happened!" Ayuri asked as she looked up the figure in front of her. Sona seemed a bit nervous hearing this and actually seemed to shrink down in her place slightly.

"Um, it happened the night we left here. We fight someone really strong and . . . well, we lost," Sona said a bit discouraged as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Oh I see, is everyone alright?" Ayuri asked as she looked at the female in front of her. Sona nodded with a smile hearing this.

"Yeah, we're all a bit upset about what happened but other than that everyone's alright," Sona said as she looked at the figure in front of her. "I was hoping you had something to help with . . . well this," Sona said as she looked at the figure in front of her. Ayuri seemed a bit confused hearing this and Sona explained. "Well, whenever a scale chips you're supposed to pull it out so that a new one can take its place. But because there are so many I was hoping, you had something to help with it a little bit," Sona said as she looked at the figure in front of her.

"I might, it's not in the store though, it's at my house. If you want I could try to help," Ayuri said as she looked at the figure in front of her. Sona smiled slightly hearing this and nodded as she stared at the female in front of her. "Great, follow me," Ayuri said as she began to make her way to the back of the store leading Sona to a set of stairs that were in a location only she and others that worked in the store could get to. Ayuri then began walking up the stairs and Sona followed behind her and once they reached the top Sona saw that the building no longer resembled a store but rather a house. "Just take a seat on the couch while I get everything ready," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her.

Sona tensed up a bit hearing this and nodded as she walked over to the couch. She remembered being in a situation like this several times before and it usually backfiring on her. However, Ayuri seemed a bit different than them so Sona against her better judgment ignored her instincts and did as Ayuri requested. After nearly a minute had passed Ayuri walked out of the building and towards the female in front of her. She had a small box that seemed to be similar to a med-kit, it had already been opened and several things had been prepared and Ayuri sat beside the female tapping her leg. "Lay down," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her. Sona nodded and did as told placing her head on the female's lap.

For some reason, Ayuri reminded Sona of the other Faunus that lived in the mines with her. They were always so kind and gentle just like Ayuri was. Maybe that's why she always felt so at ease around her. "Um," Ayuri began gaining Sona's attention. "I've never done this before so . . . if it hurts tell me and I'll stop, okay?" Ayuri said as she held up a small pair of tongs. Sona nodded hearing this and closed her eyes. She now knew what Ayuri planned and she was okay with it. A moment later she felt a slight tug on one of the scaled and then a small and quick pinch followed by a dull and lingering sting. It wasn't enough to hurt but it was just enough to be uncomfortable. "That didn't hurt did it?" Ayuri asked as she looked at Sona and she shook her head.

"No it's fine, this isn't the first time someone else has had to remove some of my scales. I'll be fine, just keep going," Sona said as she looked at the female causing Ayuri to nod. Sona laid still for several hours letting Ayuri pluck her scales so that they could heal. It might have hurt a little, but in Sona's opinion, it felt much better even with the slight lingering pain.

"Alright," Ayuri said as she looked down at the patch of skin beneath her, it was a bit discolored from the rest of Sona. "That was the last one," Ayuri said as she reached over for a cotton ball, and another vail of dust.

"What is that?" Sona asked as she looked at the female open the vail and pour it onto the cotton causing it to turn a bright green color.

"It's numbing dust, it'll help with the pain, and tenderness in the area. As well as speed up the healing process a bit," Ayuri said as she looked at the female. Sona nodded hearing this and closed her eyes so that none would get into her eyes and a moment later felt the sting of the cotton touching her skin, and then a moment later the pain subside. After around a minute of Ayuri taking the small amount of medicine around her, she stopped. "Alright, how does that feel?" Ayuri asked as she looked at the female in front of her.

"It feels better," Sona said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Really?" Ayuri asked as she looked at the female in front of her causing Sona to nod.

"Yeah, it's a sudden release of pressure, it might hurt a little bit but it hurt before too. At least this way it's not pressing against my skin repeatedly," Sona said as she looked at the female in front of her. Ayuri nodded in understanding hearing this and smiled. "Well before you go would you like some tea? I'm not sure if you'll like it but it might help," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her causing Sona to smile slightly and nod. She had grown up drinking mostly water, she rarely got the chance to enjoy tea but every time she did she remembered it being a special occasion.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Sona said as she looked at the female in front of her. Ayuri nodded and walked over to the small oven that she had and began to prepare some tea for the two of them.

"I can't really say I know what you're going through since I've never really been in a situation like that before. However, I can imagine it's pretty awful, so if you want to talk about it . . ." Ayuri said as she began preparing the tea for the two of them. Sona smiled and nodded hearing this, it might have been the only chance she got to talk about it for a while, especially with the way her team was acting at the moment. Once Ayuri had a tray with a teapot and two small cups.

"I guess if I'm going to tell you why this bothers me so much I should start by telling you more about myself," Sona said as she watched Ayuri pour her a cup of tea. Ayuri nodded hearing this and sat down as she looked at her. "Well, I was born in the S.D.C. mines with my family. Chances are the rumors you heard about how they operate is true. They aren't fair to those that work under them, and most of the time their enforcers were unnecessarily cruel with how they punished others. Even from a young age, I was forced to work in the mines, and forced to deal with the S.D.C. and their cruel methods," Sona said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"I'm . . . sorry to hear that, it must have been tough," Ayuri said trying to provide her with some comfort. Sona nodded hearing this before she looked down at her cup of tea and continued.

"More often than not we were punished for the most minor of mistakes. If we accidentally weighted some of the dust wrong, then we were punished. If we didn't keep the tracks in perfect working order we were punished. Sometimes we were even punished for things that were beyond our control. One of the enforcers had their wife cheat on them the day before, it somehow still our fault," Sona said as she looked at the female in front of her. "I just have so many memories of some of the enforcers cornering me, and then beating me for no reason," Sona said with a sigh as though the few times she had actually trusted some of them only to be betrayed by them later.

"I . . . that's horrible," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her. How could others be so cruel and let something like this happen? Especially to someone as young and innocent as a child. It was very possible that some of the children didn't even know what they did wrong when they were getting beaten, a fact that both infuriated and saddened Ayuri.

"Yeah, and that's why I think I've been thinking about those memories so often. Because he showed that same brutality and unforgiving nature that they did. I just . . . I don't know," Sona said to herself as she looked at the tea in front of her.

"I see, well I'll be honest I'm not really sure what to say. I guess that would make suppressing the memories a lot harder. I don't know if I can really give any advice to help you with that," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her causing Sona to shake her head.

"No it's fine, just talking about it actually helps a bit," Sona said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Oh, in that case, feel free to talk as much as you like. I'm not sure what advice I can offer but I'm more than happy to help however I can," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her and Sona nodded with a smile. The two ended up spending the rest of the merely talking about Sona and what her life was like in the mines. The more Ayuri heard the more sympathy she felt for Sona. Especially with some of the stories that Sona had told her if Ayuri was being honest she wasn't sure what she would do in some of the situations Sona had found herself in. However, after several hours Sona eventually sighed and stood up.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now," Sona said as she looked at Ayuri with a smile. Ayuri nodded hearing this and smiled as she began gathering the cups they had been using.

"Of course, I was glad to help," Ayuri said as he looked at the female and watched as Sona began walking out of the room.

"Um . . . sorry to bother you but would you mind if I came back again? I . . . really enjoyed talking to you," Sona said as she looked at the female in front of her causing Ayuri to nod with a smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind at all," Ayuri said with another kind and gentle smile. Sona then began to make her way back to Beacon and when she arrived almost everyone noticed the patches of broken scales on Sona had disappeared. It seemed like some had already been replaced as well, and if they were to look closely they could even see new scales slowly growing and starting to overlap with the others.

"Sona your scales . . . they're better?" Ember asked as she looked at the female in front of her causing her to nod.

"Yeah, Ayuri helped me, and we talked about what happened and some other stuff. It was nice," Sona said as she looked at the other figures in front of her. They all nodded hearing this and began to slowly drift off to sleep. However, the next day another figure from their team came to shop. Ayuri was once again looking threw a magazine. She was looking at some of the newer fashion for huntsmen and huntresses and thought about ordering a few of the items for her shop. However, this was brought to an end when she heard someone walking towards her.

"Oh, hey Ember. Sona told me what happened to you guys and . . . I'm really sorry to hear that," Ayuri said as she closed her magazine showing that she did have some interest in what she was saying.

"Thanks, Sona told me about what you did and if you don't mind . . . I'd like to talk about it as well," Ember said as she looked at the female in front of her. Ayuri seemed a bit concerned hearing this and nodded as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Let's go to the back so that others don't hear us," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her. Ember nodded hearing this and followed her into the back portion of the store. Once they were in the room Ayuri looked at her. "So I take it this guy is messing with your head too?" Ayuri asked as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Yeah," Ember said as she began leaning against the wall. "I . . . I really hate the fact that we lost, it was humiliating, degrading, insulting, and other things I can't even begin to describe," Ember said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"I see, I guess being the leader of a team would put a lot of stress on you. Wanting your team to be the best they possibly could be," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"Yeah, but it's more than just that. I'm a Rosae, which means that from the moment I was born a lot was expected of me. I try not to think about since for the most part, I do okay. However, that doesn't change the fact that my failures reflect heavily on not only me, but my family, and company as well," Ember said with a sigh. "I haven't told my team this yet because I don't want them to worry but . . . after losing to Jewel I just feel so . . . defeated," Ember said as she began leaning against the wall behind her.

"Defeated?" Ayuri asked as she looked at the figure in front of her.

"That's the only way I know to describe it," Ember said as she slid down the wall and began sitting on the floor. After seeing this Ayuri looked down at her and leaned down to look at her. "He said his semblance was aura manipulation, which means that if he wanted to, he could have killed us just by touching us. He could have touched us and drained us of our aura leaving us as literal husks. But he didn't, which means that he never saw us as a threat. He didn't even start using his semblance properly until we figured out what his semblance was. He saw us as so far beneath him, that he didn't even bother going all out. Even when we had the upper-hand and were winning, he never saw us as someone that could defeat him. I've never felt so humiliated, mocked, and degraded in my entire life," Ember said as she looked at the female in front of her.

"I . . . I see," Ayuri said as she looked at the female beside her began she leaned down and looked at her. "I know times like this can be trying, but you want to know what I think?" Ayuri asked as she looked at the female in front of her causing Ember to look up at her a bit curious.

"I think everything, no matter how small or how little there is should be shared. I understand you don't want to look weak in front of your team, but you're their leader. You're supposed to set an example for them, and closing yourself off like this . . . it isn't helping. I feel like instead of sharing these feelings with me . . . you should share them with your team," Ayuri said as she looked at the female in front of her. Ember smiled slightly hearing this and chuckled to herself.

"And Beacon said you wouldn't make a good huntsman," Ember said as she looked at Ayuri. Even if she didn't have the physical skills to be a huntsman in Embers opinion it was clear she at least had the brains and heart to be one. If nothing else Ember thought she'd probably make a good leader. "Thanks," Ember said as she stood up. "Sorry for bothering you. I'll be out of your hair now," Ember said as she began to make her way back to Beacon. Ayuri was right, they needed to talk about this before it made their team even more dysfunctional than it already was.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 5: loss

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

Chapter 5: Loss

* * *

The four members of team EIST were currently in their room. They were all sitting quietly in the room. Ember had gathered the others in the room and at the moment they were all looking at her, waiting for what she had to say. After several more moments of silence passed Ember took a deep breath and looked at the others in front of her. "I think we should talk about what happened," Ember said as she looked at the figures in front of her.

"What's there to talk about? We lost," Touronose said trying to end the conversation rather quickly as he looked at the female.

"It's a problem because now that we have lost we've all began to drift away from each other. We can't be a team if we barely talk to each other. We need to talk more besides when we're just going on a mission. If that's how we're going to operate then may as well be wearing signs that say 'come kill me' on them," Ember said as she looked at the three in front of her. When she said this the room once again fell silent and she sighed as she looked at the figure in front of her. She looked as if she was going to speak once again but stopped when she heard a familiar voice intervene.

"She's right," Sona said as she looked at the figures in front of her. "I think we should talk about what happened. I think it's clear that it affected us all in some way so . . . we should at least _try_ to get past this right?" Sona asked as she looked at the others in front of her.

"Right, so since I'm the team leader . . . I think it's only fair I go first. So that all of you can see how a leader . . . is _supposed_ to act," Ember said as she took a deep breath and looked at the figures in front of her. "So I don't think it's a secret that I've been trying to avoid talking about what happened. That's because . . . well ever since I was little I've had a lot of pressure put on me to be the best I could be. I was always told to reach certain goals just because they were expected of me. And . . . for the first time . . . I wasn't able to do that," Ember said as she grabbed her arm and looked at the ground a little ashamed of what happened.

"I wasn't able to protect a single person on my team. A leader is supposed to make sure that all of their team is able to leave a mission safe but when I came down to it none of us were able to leave safe. Even a bad team leader is able to escape with themselves intact, but . . . I wasn't even able to do that. If I wasn't even able to do that then . . . what does that make me? I wasn't just humiliated, I had my entire existence denied in a single moment," Ember asked as she looked at the others in front of me.

"I . . . I don't think that makes you a bad leader," Touronose said as he looked at the female in front of him, however, he still wasn't completely open to the idea of opening up to the others. "Like you said, bad leaders would have just escaped to save themselves, but you chose to stay behind and fight. You at least tried to save us, and let's face it I doubt any of the other teams would have faired much better than us when it came to a monster like him. So I think you're a good leader, after all, sometimes you can do everything right and still lose . . . I know that from personal experience," Touronose said as he looked at the ground a glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

It was likely that the only reason Touronose was able to get through what he was saying was because he was speaking to Ember and neither of the other females on the team. Otherwise, he most likely would have been there for several minutes trying to say what he meant. Ember smiled hearing this and nodded as she looked at the male in front of her. "Thanks," Ember said with a smile, somehow hearing a friend like him say that made it much easier for her to bear the burden of their loss. After a few moments of silence, Sona took a deep breath and looked at her team.

"I guess, I'll go next," Sona said as she looked at the others. She knew it would probably be a while before Touronose was ready to share why he was so upset about the loss. "I've tried to be open about the loss but . . . I'd be lying if I said it didn't bring up some rather unpleasant memories. I . . . I don't think I can go into detail at the moment but for the past few days, I've been having flashbacks to some more unpleasant times. Things that make me wonder if it was really worth trying to become a huntress," Sona said as she looked at the figures in front of her. This time Mint was the one to speak up.

"Well I think that's natural," Mint said causing Sona to look at her a bit surprised. "I mean, who doesn't have moments of doubt? Especially after something bad happens, I can't say for certain what the future holds for us. But I do know that things are going to get better. I mean they have to right? There's no way this is the highpoint of our career as huntsmen and huntresses. Plus if nothing else, at least we'll have each other to help us through these tough times. . . Like we're doing now," Mint said as she looked at the others in front of her. Sona nodded hearing this and while she didn't smile she was rather happy to hear that she at least had the support of others.

"Since I'm already talking, guess I'll be the one to go next," Mint said as she looked at the three in front of her. "I won't lie, I wasn't sure how I should feel about it at first. I guess . . . confused? . . . I'm not sure if that's the best way to describe it but it's the closet thing I can think of. Before I came here, I had never lost a fight not to a human, and not to a grimm. So meeting someone who could defeat not only me but three others was just an entirely different feeling. Humiliated, shame, and so many other feelings all wrapped into one. I wasn't sure how I should feel about it, so I just tried to ignore the feeling and disregard it," Mint said as she looked at the others.

"Is that why you didn't like talking about it?" Sona asked as she looked at the female in front of her causing Mint to nod.

"Yeah, anytime I thought about it, it just dug up all those feelings again. I just wanted to forget about them, but no matter how hard I tried they would just pop up at the most unexpected moments. When I shooting at the practice range when I was taking a shower, even when I was about to go to sleep. It seemed like everywhere I went and no matter what time of day it was I was just constantly being reminded of my failure," Mint said as she looked at the ground. Despite her sharing this her tone was cold and rather distant as if even now she was trying to keep her team at arm's length.

"Well Mint, I think that's just like you said. I'm pretty sure that's normal," Ember said as she looked at the green-hair female in front of her. "If you're not used to losing then, of course, it's going to spark some emotions inside of you. It's only natural you feel this way, but I don't think bottling it all up is the right way to go about it," Ember said as she looked at the female in front of her. Mint nodded hearing this and looked at the ceiling before sighing.

"Right . . . guess I'll work on that then," Mint said more to herself than to anyone else however, the others still heard what she was saying and nodded. After she did the three females in the room turned to look at Touronose causing him to tense up slightly and for his face to become a slight shade of red.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?" Touronose said as he looked at the three in front of him being fairly embarrassed by the fact that a few girls were staring at him. However, his embarrassment most likely would have just been even great if he realized that Ember was a girl as well.

"What do you mean what?" Mint asked as she looked at the male in front of her. "Aren't you going to share why this has made you cut off from your team?" Mint asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"N-no," Touronose said as he looked at the figures in front of him. Apart from the fact that he just didn't want to share why he was acting the way he was he also knew that it would have taken far to long with the way he would have stuttered around them. Touronose then walked over to the side of the room and picked up a rather large bag and looked at the figures in front of him. "I-I-I'll be in th-th-the g-g-gy-gym," Touronose said as he looked at the others in front of him. The others were a bit disappointed hearing this and stared at him as he got ready to leave.

Ember then thought of something as she was looking at the male and stood up from the bed. "Mind if I join you?" Ember asked as she looked at the male in front of her. When she did Touronose shook his head, at the very least Ember thought this was a good way for them to bond. It might not have got him to open up to her but at the very least he'd have some company while he was working out, and it could even build some trust between them.

"No, you can come i-if you want," Touronose said as he looked at the female in front of him. Ember nodded and gathered a few of her workout clothes before walking over to the male. The two then left the room and began to make their way to the workout room that Beacon had. Once they were out of earshot of the dorm Touronose took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright listen, I don't want you to think I'm trying to be 'edgy' or anything like that by not sharing my feelings so . . . I'll tell you and only you. I'll tell the others when I can talk to girls without taking five minutes to say the same word," Touronose said as he looked at the female beside him. Ember smiled hearing this and nodded trying to hide her slight disappoint in the fact that Touronose didn't consider her feminine enough for him to worry about stuttering or blush when he was around her.

"I cut myself off because of something that happened before I came here. . . Actually, in a weird way, it's the reason I came here. I used to do mercenary work, you know just do whatever I was told to do for money. I didn't really care if I was being honest, then . . . one day . . . things just kind of went south and . . . I lost my best friend while doing it. He was more like a brother than a friend at that point. He meant everything to me and I was powerless to save him. When I was fighting against him, I felt the same powerlessness that I felt when I was trying to save him," Touronose said as he looked at Ember. When he said this Ember nodded in understanding as she continued to walk down the halls with him.

"So that's why you cut yourself off. You were afraid that if you got too attached to us, something bad might happen like it did with your friend," Touronose tensed up hearing and nodded as he looked at the female next to him.

"Yeah, I know it's a silly thing to be worried about but . . . well if you've ever lost someone important to you I'm sure you know how painful that feels. I just . . . I don't think I could go through that twice . . . not in such a short time frame at least," Touronose said as he looked at the female beside him. When he said this Ember nodded and touched his shoulder trying to provide some slight comfort to him. Touronose looked at her when she did and smiled slightly, it was nice to have this familiar feeling of friendship with someone else again. The two continued to walk down the streets of Beacon in relative silence until Touronose began to think of something that could help him overcome his slight stuttering problem.

Ember was one of the few people Touronose trusted and while Touronose might have thought 'he' was a bit strange. As long as it wasn't bad advice Touronose didn't see anything wrong with taking advice from 'him'. "So if you don't mind me asking . . . how do you do it?" Touronose asked as he looked at the female in front of him. When he asked this Ember looked at him a bit confused.

"Do what?" Ember asked trying to figure out just what he meant.

"Y-you know . . . talk to cute girls without getting flustered? I've tried everything I can think of and nothing seems to work," Touronose asked as he looked at the female next to him. Ember now understanding what he meant looked at him.

"I don't know, I don't really think about it if I'm being honest. I've always been able to talk to girls without much effort. Although I guess that's a lot harder for a boy like you," Ember said as she looked at the male in front of her. Touronose nodded hearing this, however, he was admittedly a bit confused as to what Ember meant when she said 'a boy like you' after all, Ember was a boy to right? There shouldn't be any difference in how they speak to girls. Unless . . . was Ember talking about him being a faunus? It seemed unlikely since Ember didn't seem to show any sign of caring until now but even so Touronose wasn't willing to discard the possibility.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Touronose asked a bit skeptically as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Well you know it's just harder for shy guys to talk to cute girls. It's easier for me to talk to girls because I'm not attracted to them. Then again I don't really find it hard to talk to cute boys either, but that might just be because I grew up around guys, with them pinning after my attention," Ember said as she continued to walk down the halls with Touronose. As they did Touronose thought over what she said and looked at Ember.

"So . . . you like guys?" Touronose said as he looked at the female in front of him. He, of course, had no problem with Ember if he was gay. He just wanted to make sure he had an accurate read on him so that he didn't end up saying anything stupid or offensive in the future.

"Of course I do," Ember said as she looked at the male in front of her. Touronose nodded hearing this and continued to walk with her before thinking something over once again.

"So . . . what is it you like in a guy?" Touronose asked as he looked at Ember. He wasn't interested in being asked out by a guy but if he had an idea what others looked for then maybe he could feel a bit more confident about approaching women. He might even be able to have a conversation with one! And not just turn into a blushing stuttering mess the moment he gets close to one.

"What do I . . . I never really thought about it. But I always liked compliments, and I mean sincere ones and not the ones you hear a million times like 'you got beautiful eyes' or 'I like your hair' I remember once I met this guy and he gave a really nice compliment. He said 'do you know you have a freckle on your neck? It's really cute," Ember said as her face heated up and she placed her hands to her face at the thought. "I was really flattered because it showed that he was being unique while also subtly checking me out," Ember said completely flattered by the memory that was playing out in her mind.

"That's . . . actually really helpful, is there anything else you can tell me?" Touronose asked as he looked at Ember.

"You'd be surprised how far this goes but a lot of guys can't pick up on it. Just compliment them, and then just don't hit on them. It's really nice to be complimented and then not have them ask for your number since then the compliment seems generic and ingenuine," Ember said as she looked at the male in front of her causing Touronose to nod. The two then began to walk down the halls in silence and Touronose looked at the female beside him and decided to ask one more question before they arrived at the gym together.

"So . . . when did you figure out you liked guys?" Touronose asked as he looked at the female beside him. When he asked this Ember looked at him a bit confused. "Well you know, you said you had grown up around cute guys pinning after you. There was some point you thought you liked guys more than girls right?" Touronose asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah I guess, but I never really put much thought into it. I mean, I guess I've just always liked boys. Just like you've always liked girls," Ember said as she looked at the male in front of her. "Then again I did have a lot more guys hitting on me when my hair was long so maybe that had something to do with it," Ember said as she looked at the male. When she said this Touronose looked at her and began to imagine her with long hair. It was weird but with long hair, the oddly boyish Ember suddenly seemed kind of . . . cute? Of course, Touronose would never admit that and he'd deny it until the day he died but part of him knew the truth.

Touronose then began to think several things over. With how Ember dressed, the uniform 'he' was given at the begging of the year. Even the fact that Mint and Sona let 'him' change with them and didn't make 'him' wait out in the halls with Touronose in the morning. As well as how casually Ember talked to girls, and how flustered they got around certain guys lead Touronose to only one logical conclusion. One that caused him to tense up and look at the female next to him. 'Oh my Oum, Ember's a girl,'

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 6: Exotic lairs

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

Chapter 6: Exotic lairs

* * *

The two figures known as Ember and Touronose were currently staring each other down both panting a little as they stared at each other. They had been sparring with each other for nearly an hour. Even though Touronose usually stuttered around girls when he thought they were cute, he seemed to have no problem when it came to sparing with them. Most likely because he had become rather adept at keeping the opponents distant so that they couldn't get into his head and leave him open for an attack. Touronose then took a deep breath and slammed his hammer on the ground before throwing his shield. When he did a large slab from the ground shot up forcing Ember off balance causing her to fall forward.

As she did she saw Touronose's shield rushing towards her and she was forced to move to the side to avoid being hit by the disk-like weapon. However, as she did she threw herself more off balance and ended up fall to the ground. When she did Touronose's shield hit the rock that was behind her and bounced back towards Touronose causing him to catch it. As he did he raised his shield causing Ember to reach for her weapon. "Hand-canon," Ember said as pointed the weapon at the ground near her feet. Touronose swung his shield towards the ground and Ember fired her weapon causing the blast to send her away just before Touronose could hit her. As she was sliding against the ground Ember raised her hand and shot at the ground sending herself high into the air.

"Twin daggers," Ember said as her hand-canon split into two and formed two daggers in her hands. As she was in the air she began to gather a large amount of dust that changed color turning blue above her. As she was in the air she looked for the male she was fighting and when she spotted him he jumped back to the slab he had hit up and then slammed his hammer into it sending it into the air after her. Seeing this Ember moved the dust she was gathering into her blades before swinging towards the large rock that was heading towards her creating a large glacier of ice to appear beneath her. Ember then turned and began to strike the ground beneath her with the dagger. When she did the giant mass of split down creating a small slope for her to slide down.

Seeing this Touronose ran towards the large ice mountain she had created and slammed his hammer into it causing it to shatter and break apart as Ember was falling down it. As it did Ember began to think of something and placed her weapon beneath her. "Shield," Ember said as she began to ride down on the several shards of ice and powdered snow. As she did she suddenly jumped off her shield just before she reached Touronose and let her shield slide under him before landed and grabbing it. As she did Touronose once again threw his shield at her and Ember was once again forced to think at a rate she wasn't used to. Touronose was really keeping her light on her feet and not giving her a moment to think, forcing her to react as quickly as possible. Something he had become very familiar with over the years.

"Gauntlets," Ember said as she caught Touronose's shield as her gauntlets filled with the flame dust she was gathering before her hands burst into the flames. She then threw the shield that she had lit on fire back at Touronose only for him to catch it and turned rather quickly putting out the fire that was on his shield. "Claymore," Ember said as her weapon once again changed while still being on fire. She then swung her weapon at Touronose who blocked it with his shield and slide close to her raising his hammer up. As he did Ember jumped up to land on the tip of his hammer being sent back several feet. While she wasn't showing it, the hit to her feet had caused a fair amount of pain, and definitely wasn't something she'd be willing to do in a real fight without some more practice under her belt.

When she landed she saw that Touronose was once again running towards her forcing Ember to once again react on instinct. "Daggers," Ember said as she ran towards the male in front of her. Ember jumped in the air and raised both of her daggers signaling her attack before Touronose raised his shield to block the incoming blow. However, this was part of Ember's plan since when her blades hit Touronose went to swing at her with his hammer and Ember jumped up and rolled over his shield landing behind him. Ember then kicked the male in the back putting some distance between them. "Twin pistols," Ember said as her weapon once again changed into pistols as she began shooting at the male, only for the bullets to bounce off of Touronose's shield. Ember then ran towards him holding the pistols above her head. "Scythe," Ember said as she looked at the male in front of her. Ember then jumped off the ground and turned, as she did Touronose raised his shield as he felt her scythe slam into his shield.

As she did Touronose felt the weight behind her attack before it released and he pushed up jumping as he did to send her away. This time Ember was going to be the one the offense and ran towards the male as soon as she landed. As she did Touronose slammed his hammer onto the ground forcing a large slab of the ground up from the ground. He pulled back and was about to hit it towards Ember only to hear something that made him reconsider what he was about to do. "Scissors," Ember said as her blades split. As it did Touronose jumped back and saw the two massive blades come together cutting the large slab of rock in half. When the dust cleared he saw Ember holding a giant pair of scissors that were around the same size as her.

Touronose then stood up in a ready stance so that she couldn't take him by surprise again and the two once again entered a slight staring contest. "Wand," Ember said as her weapons transformed into a short wand that looked like it barely had any offensive capabilities. However, Touronose quickly realized why she was using this a moment later as a large amount of aquatic dust began gathering in front of her. Then fire dust causing the water to become a slight shade of purple and give it the appearance as it was boiling. Then electric dust mixed in with it before it all condensed into a small ball that around and inch in diameter before Ember sent it forward.

However, Touronose wasn't foolish enough to underestimate the condensed ball of energy and jumped back. Once the ball landed where Touronose had been just moments ago it burst and let out a decent explosion sending Tournose even further back. As he came sliding to a halt he saw Ember running towards him with the wand. "Staff," Ember said as her weapon transformed into a large staff which she used to hoist herself off the ground and flip over Touronose. As she did she attempted to hit the male several times with her staff only for him to block each of her attacks. "Chucks," Ember said as her staff began to transform into two nunchakus to continue her assault. However, this was met with little success and she jumped up to once again kick herself away from Touronose.

"Chains," Ember said as two chains shot out from her hands latching onto two areas behind Touronose. Seeing there was no way out Touronose raised his shield and braced himself for the hit. As he did the chains pulled Ember towards him and then disappeared. "Arm canon," Ember said as she swung at the male with a giant canon taking place over her arm before she fired it and it sent both her and Touronose several feet back. However, since Touronose had protected himself the blast ended up doing more damage to Ember than it did to him. When the dust cleared Touronose sighed and slowly moved the shield away to look at his opponent. When he did he saw a flash of orange where Ember was staring.

The bright collar and quick blinking hurt his eyes a bit but he chose to ignore it and continue with the match. Touronose once again began to rush towards her and closed the distance between them rather quickly. Touronose then went to punch Ember with his shield only for Ember to stop the attack showing just how quickly she was beginning to adapt to his fighting style. Ember then jumped up bending a knee at his elbow and then jumping up and turning to do the same to his other arm hooking him and turning to throw him onto the ground. This, of course, sent her to the ground as well, however, since she was prepared for the impact she continued her assault. She attempted to kick the male in the face only for him to push the handle of his hammer into Ember's stomach sending her back. When she landed Ember began panting heavily as she watched Touronose slowly get up.

"Geez, just how much stamina do you have?" Ember questioned as she looked at the large canon attacked to her arm before thinking of something different. "Ring blades," Ember said as several disk-like blades appeared in her hands. However, Touronose was once again caught off guard by the flashing orange that came from Ember making it rather difficult to concentrate on their match. Ember then threw her blades at the male which Touronose easily avoided by spinning to the right and continuing forward.

"Whip," Ember said as he weapon became a whip and she began to twirl it around before sending it towards Touronose. As she did Touronose moved to the side dodging the attack however, it was incredibly close to hitting him. So close in fact that he could feel the wind from her whip gliding across his cheek. Touronose then began to dodge the female's attacks as he slowly made his way towards the female in front of him. As he did Ember stopped using her whip and prepared herself for the male's attack. As she did Touronose tossed his shield at one of the walls and then jumped in the air. When he did his shield ricochet off the wall and land under his feet. Touronose then jumped off the shield and turned to kick the female.

When he did Ember moved out of the way of the attack and pulled on the rope of her whip causing it to suddenly tight around Touronose's leg. As she did Touronose once again saw several flashes of orange from the female and closed his eyes as she began to spin him around. "Stop!" Touronose said causing the spinning to come to a rather abrupt stop. When it did Touronse began holding one of his eyes before switching to the other seeing a few more flashes of orange as Ember slowly approached him.

"What's wrong? I didn't hit you in the eye did I?" Ember asked a bit concerned for her partner seeing the way he was holding his eyes.

"N-no I-I-I'm fine, it's just . . . I-I-I keep seeing f-fl-flashes of orange. My e-ey-eyes are staring to h-hurt from it. So I wanted to stop," Touronose said as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Oh, are you okay?" Ember asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"I-I don't know, this has never h-ha-happened before," Touronose said as he continued holding his eyes.

"Oh, do you want to go to the medical wing?" Ember asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"No, I should be fine. I think it's just from me being a bit more exhausted than usual, and overusing my semblance a bit," Touronose said as he looked at the female beside him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually a bit worried about what was happening during the fight especially since nothing like that had ever happened before. In fact, he was so worried about what could have happened to him that he didn't notice he had gotten through his sentence without stuttering once.

"Right . . . well, I guess we should go to the showers huh?" Ember asked as she looked at the male causing him to nod and for the two to begin walking towards their own respective showers. As they did Ember looked through the bag she had brought for a pair of flipflops and tossed them on the ground before putting them on. Most might have thought wearing flipflops into the shower was a bit strange but Ember knew it was the safe thing to do in a public shower. Especially since it helped reduce the chance of getting athletes foot. Ember took a rather quick shower before sighing and exiting putting on some spare clothes that she had brought with her. When she exited the showers she saw that Touronose had just left the gym and she began to run after him.

When she caught up to the male she looked at him. "So what are you going to do now?" Ember asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"I-I don't k-know," Touronose said trying to say as few words as possible. He wasn't as talkative around Ember as used to be. Mainly because he now knew that Ember was, in fact, a girl and not a boy as he had believed for the past few weeks.

"If you want you can come with me to exotic lairs, I was going to invite the others too," Ember offered as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Exotic lairs?" Touronose asked as he looked at the female in front of him once again speaking without stuttering. At this rate, it was likely that Ember might become the only girl that Touronose could speak to without stuttering and blushing.

"Yeah, it's a pet store," Ember said as she looked at the male in front of her causing Touronose to look at her a bit confused.

"Wh-why would you w-want to go to a pet store?" Touronose asked as he looked at the orange-haired female in front of him.

"No reason really," Ember said as she looked at the male in front of causing him to look at her a bit skeptically. Touronose didn't mean to pressure her into speaking but it seemed as if that was the result he got because within a few moments Ember's face heated up and she looked away. "Alright, so _maybe_ I want to go and-" Ember began as she looked at the ground while first she started off loud and clear her words quickly became soft and quiet as if she was embarrassed by what she was saying.

"What?" Touronose asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"I said, I want to go and . . .p-play with the puppies," Ember said her face a bright red. When she said this Touronose looked at her a bit confused. She wanted to go so she could play with puppies the store had? That was it? There was no other reason for her visit? Then again it's not like Ember's entire life revolved around her killing grimm and training to be a huntsman. After all, everyone needed to do something to relax, something that they could enjoy when they didn't need to risk their lives. And compared to some of the things the Ember could be doing, Touronose thought playing with puppies was one of the healthier options that she could have.

"Right, well then I guess I'll go, there's no harm in it after all," Touronose said as he looked at the female next to him. When he said this Ember smiled and the two opened the door to their dorm and saw Mint, and Sona both reading something. "I was about to go out to the pet store do either of you want to come?" Ember asked as she looked at the figures in front of her.

"Pet store?" Mint asked as she looked at the two in front of her.

"She w-wants to p-play with the p-puppies," Touronose said as he looked at the figure in front of him. When he said this Ember's face turned a bright red and she looked at him.

"I want to go," Sona said as she looked at the two in front of her. She had never got the chance to see puppies before however, she had always heard that they were cute so she, of course, wanted to see one now that she had the chance. The two nodded and Mint sighed before slowly getting up.

"Well if you three are going to go, I guess I should as well," Mint said as she looked at the figures in front of her. They all nodded hearing this and Ember and Touronose began to put the clothes they had been working out, and sparing in, in a small clothes basket before they all walked out of their dorm and began to make their way down the streets of Beacon. When they arrived at the store they saw that it was doing fairly well, with the only exception being a male that the four could do without. The male reeked of alcohol, and the way he was moving was anything to go on he was definitely inebriated.

"Sorry about him," The male that seemed to own the store said as he looked at the four in front of him. "He's been coming by every day for the past few months. I've got a restraining order against him but he still shows up. If causes you any trouble just let me know and I'll call the police. He always leaves before they get here, unfortunately, that's the best I can do," The male said as he looked at the four in front of him.

"No it's fine," Ember said as she looked at the figures in front of her.

"If you want we could escort him out of the building," Touronose offered as he looked at the male in front of him causing the male to shake his head.

"No, just leave him be. He's never caused harm before so I see no reason to let it start now," The male said as he looked at the figures in front of him.

"Right . . . um, question where are the puppies?" Ember asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"This way," The male said with a smile as he began to lead her to the puppies with Sona following closely behind. When they reached the small animals Ember's eyes immediately lit up and she walked over to the small creatures in front of her.

"They're so cute!" Ember said as she picked up one of the small creatures in front of her. Sona looked at the creatures a bit intimidated remembering times that dogs were used against her and a few others to help 'keep them in line' however, she was hoping they were a lot more docile as puppies than they were when they full-grown. Thankfully this seemed to be the case as her heart melted as she picked up one of the small creatures in front of her. However, she tired of the act much quicker than Ember and began to walk through the store looking at the several animals that the male had for sale. She was so distracted by the sights in front of her that she accidentally ran into the male from earlier.

When she did she looked at the male that was groaning slightly, the fact he was drunk probably didn't help the pain he felt. Sona looked at the male and prepared herself for a verbal lashing since her past experience with people that were as tipsy as him usually didn't end well. "S-sorry," Sona said as she reached towards the male.

"It's fine little lass if you hadn't done it the heartless bitch named gravity probably would have," The male said as he reached up and tried to find his way to his feet. When he did Sona looked at him a little surprised.

"You're not . . . mad?" Sona asked as she looked at the male in front of him.

"No, I might have been if I spilled my drink, but I managed to save it," The male said as he held up his bottle and took another drink from it. Now that he was in front of her Sona was able to get a much better look at the male than before. He seemed to be a bit older than her possibly in his early to mid-twenties, with long blonde hair that reached to the middle of his back, and deep ruby red eyes that shined like gems. He had a thin frame and muscular build, and fine facial features. If it wasn't for the fact that the stench of alcohol followed him more than more people that worked in a brewery Sona might have even found him attractive. "Plus I don't see the point in getting angry, I'm already inee-inebree-inebera-. . . Drunk. I'm already drunk," The male said as he took another drink of his bottle to prove his point.

"I can't imagine I have much room to talk when I can't even remember when or how I got here," The male said as he looked at her. "Plus there's the fact I probably smell, so anything I did would probably just make me look like an ass. There's no need for that," The male said as he began to lean back looking as if he were about to fall over at any moment. "Anyway lass I'm Rain," The male said as he let his arm fall back using his bottle to support himself from falling over. Sona chuckled slightly seeing the male in front of her. While she couldn't approve of what he was doing she did have to admit seeing the male in this state was a little humorous.

"I'm Sona," The female said introducing herself.

"That's great, I probably won't remember it within the next few minutes so I'm going to call you Squiggly," Rain said as he pushed himself up.

"You know you've got some rather good balance for someone in your current condition," Sona said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"You think that's impressive, you should hear me complain!" The male said as he raised his hand causing him to lose his balance and turn slightly before catching himself. "Stupid uneven floor," The male said in a joking manner trying to blame his lack of balance on the floor instead of the bottle in his hand. "Anyway as I was saying, I'm very good at complaining. If it were a sport at the Vytal festival, I'd complain about what a stupid sport it is and then I'd take home the gold," Rain declared as he looked at the figure in front of him.

"Well that's a unique way of looking at it," Sona said with a slight chuckle as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Being unique is better than being perfect," Rain said as he looked at his bottle before taking another drink. "Just remember drinking rum before ten A.M. doesn't make you an alcoholic it makes you a pirate," Rain said as he held up a finger curving it as if it were a hook. Sona once again found herself chuckling at his response and looked at him.

"Is that life advice from you?" Sona asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"What? No, no, no, don't take advice from me, you'll end up drunk!" Rain said as he looked at her.

"Right I also imagine blacking out and waking up in a random location isn't much fun either," Sona said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Me blacking out is the same as someone else clearing their browser history," Rain said earning another slight chuckle from Sona. Causing him to lean forward and put an arm around her. "You know what Squiggly, I like you! So I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," Rain said as he leaned in close making Sona a little uncomfortable before whispering into her ear. "This place isn't what it seems. Trust me this place is bad news," Rain said as he looked at her. Sona was a bit confused hearing this and looked at her. Bad news? It was just an ordinary pet store wasn't it? The only thing that made sense to her was that his paranoia was getting the better of him. If so then it was no wonder the owner of the store had tried to get a restraining order against him.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. I should get going," Sona said trying to leave the conversation before things got even weirder. Sona continued to walk through the store before making her way to the front where the male was. "Excuse me, but are there any other things you have for sale? If so I'd really like to see them," Sona said as she looked at the male in front of her. When she said this the male looked at her in a slightly different way, almost as if he was looking her over.

"So would you say you're interested in our 'Premium quality goods'?" The male asked as he looked at Sona, the way he said this and looked at her made Sona a bit suspicious but against her better judgment, she nodded wanting to see some more animals that the male might have had for sale. "Then please follow me," The male said as he began to lead the female to a small set of stairs that seemed to be hidden. Sona looked at the stairs a bit and for a moment reconsidered her decision before she eventually caved and began to walk down the stairs with him. He opened the door to a rather dark room and Sona followed him placing her hands on her weapon being on guard.

The male then shut the door and turned on the light, and what Sona saw shocked her. There were cages but instead of animals being in them there was faunus in them! "What do you think?" The male asked as he looked at Sona. When he said this Sona grabbed her weapon and moved away from the male in a ready stance. "You're sick!" Sona said trying to keep her rage from boiling over. She had spent years trying to get away from the life she lived before coming to Beacon, and here he was selling Faunus in a pet store. As if they were nothing more than animals. Some of them didn't even have any clothes on!

"Not interested then? That's fine," The male said as he snapped his fingers causing several men with weapons to enter the room seemingly from nowhere. "You'll make a fine addition to the collection," The male said with a sinister smile. As he did Sona screamed as she charged towards him only for one of the figures to charge in front of her and stop the attack.

"Sorry scaly but you're not going anywhere," The male said as he looked at her. When he said this he heard several footsteps walking down the stairs most likely the other members of her team. When they arrived they were just as shocked as Sona and like her Touronose immediately felt a deep sense of rage filling him at what he was seeing. "Boss, what do you want us to do?" One of the men asked as he looked at the figures in front of him.

"Capture the two faunus, you can kill the humans they have no value to us . . . actually, wait . . . capture the boyish one. I remember seeing her on a magazine once so chances are her family will pay well to get her back," The male said as he looked at her.

"Trust me, my family is the least of your worries," Ember said as she glared at the male in front of her.

"Oh? And what are you and your friends going to do? There's only for of you, and twenty of us," The male said as he looked at the four in front of him. As soon as he said this they all heard several groans and several solid thuds as Rain fell to the ground from the steps. Rain then bounced off the ground and in a very unstable manner walked over to the four beside him.

"Make that five of us!" Rain declared.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 7: Serendipity

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

Chapter 7: Serendipity

* * *

"Make that five of us!" Rain declared as he began to drunkenly stagger his way over to Sona and the other four in the room. When he did they all looked at him a bit shocked however it did help Sona calm down a bit but she could still feel her rage burning inside of her. Once Rain reached the four he once again began leaning on Sona with an arm around her.

"Hey, Squiggly, can you do me a favor?" Rain asked as he leaned against Sona. "All my senses are working against me at the moment. Mind pointing my body in the right direction?" Rain asked as he looked at the male he was leaning on. Sona was about to speak and tell him why she thought fighting in his current condition was bad only for one of the several men in front of them to interrupt him.

"That's cute you filthy hobo but we've got some unfinished business with that scaly bitch you're-" The male began only for Rain to throw the bottle he was drinking at the male. When he did the male used his weapon to stop the bottle from hitting him.

"That's it fuckwad, now you've done it! No one insults my new friends! Now I'm going to murder you to death," Rain said as he stepped forward his legs bending and bouncing in a very unstable fashion.

"What?" The male asked as he looked at the male in front of him clearly confused by his speech patterns. The four behind him could do nothing but watch as he walked forward. After all, trying to stop him would only anger the male more than he already was. So against their better judgment, they let him continue.

"You heard me, ass disaster! Me and you! Let's go!" Rain said as he took a very unstable and very strange stance lifting one of his feet off the ground and placing it in front of him, leaning back, and having both hands out in front of him. With the way, he was moving it was a miracle he didn't fall over the moment he lifted one of his feet of the ground. When he said this they all chuckled clearly not taking the male seriously as the male walked forward. He looked as if he was about to walk away before suddenly swinging his weapon at the male in front of him. Sona was about to move forward to try and protect the male before she saw something she wasn't expecting that shocked her.

Rain leaned back in a very flexible manner and kicked the male in the stomach sending him back before jumping and turning to kick the side of his head. This of course sent the male to the ground and angered the male as he once again got up and attacked the male this time much more eager and as he did Rain turned and began to stumble backward into him stopping himself short of running into the male. As he swung at Rain, he felt a sudden and sharp pain in his wrists before dropping his weapon. When he looked at the male he saw him about to punch him and he was thankfully able to stop it. However similar to his entire being Rain's fist just sort of bounced off his palm allowing him in close for another hit in a very unorthodox and strange fashion allowing Rain to hit the male in the face sending him back.

The male grit his teeth in frustration and charged forward raging gleaming in his eye as he watched the drunken male continued to stumble and try to find his balance. He raised a leg and attempted to kick Rain twice only for Rain to stop both hits rather casually, looking more like a mere coincidence than any form of skill. Rain then turned to look at him and once again began to fall forward. The male smiled seeing this and raised both of his hands prepared to slam them into the male's back only for Rain to raise only of his leg's bringing his foot into the male's face forcing both of them to fall. As they did Rain slowly rose up to his hands and knees and kicked the male in the face as he attempted to get up.

Rain then turned onto his back and once again kicked the male in the face. He was able to block and like before his foot just seemed to bounce off raising high into the air Rain pushed himself off the ground a strange and unusual manner before bringing his leg back down once again making his attack look like a coincidence rather than skill. Rain then followed this up with two more hits one to the chest and then one to the head sending the male back unconscious as he did. When he did Rain smirked and continued to find his balance as he let his body limply flail around as he pointed at him. "Ha! Not bad for a man that doesn't remember half of his day huh!" Rain said as he looked at the male on the ground.

When he said this the others grabbed their weapons and looked at the male with newfound respect. "Who would have guessed this damn drunkard had some tricks up his sleeve?" One asked as he looked at the male in front of him.

"I'm not just any drunkard! I'm Rain Espectro! Criminal number eleven of the criminal eleven!" The male said as he once again took his unstable stance. "I'm the world's most dangerous drun-" The male began only to burp halfway through what he was saying and lose his balance falling over. He managed to catch himself just before he fell down and began to look around the room dazed before taking a much more solid stance. "Okay, room I get it you're the boss, you can stop spinning now," Rain said as he looked in a daze. He then closed one of his eyes as if trying to get a read on his position before he looked at the several figures around him. As for the others he was working with they couldn't believe what they had just heard.

Rain was a member of the criminal eleven? He seemed like such a nice guy, even if he was sot out of his mind most of the time. They never would have imagined he was a member of the criminal eleven. He seemed like any ordinary person, someone they would meet on the streets not one of Remnants most wanted criminals. Seeing this the male grit his teeth and pointed at the five in front of him. "Get them!" He screamed as he looked at his men. When he said this they all jumped dashed towards the five. However, they were little match for a team of huntsmen in training and one of the world's most wanted criminals working together. Touronose swung his hammer using his semblance to enhance the hit to send his attacker back.

However, as he did he immediately began seeing flashes of colors. No longer just orange but several colors. After seeing this Touronose decided against using his semblance and decided to just fight normally. After all, he didn't need his semblance to get rid of a bunch of low life slavers. Touronose threw his shield hitting one of the males before jumping up to hit his shield sending it towards the male with even more force. This time as it bounced off Touronose slammed his hammer into the male's gut sending him into someone else. Touronose then threw his hammer into the air and slide between two of the figures before bending down on a knee and holding his shield above him for the impact of both their weapons to hit.

When it did Touronose jumped up sending them back slight and then grabbed his hammer before slamming into both of them. As he did they were both sent past Ember hitting a male that she had been fighting. "Ring blade," Ember said as her weapon took the shape of a massive blade in the shape of a ring that she began to use. She swung it up at a male and threw it up into the air kicking the male in the stomach to send him back before jumping up and flipping to catch her weapon and slamming it down on the male's weapon. As she did Ember bent back and swung off the male's weapon before kicking him in the face. "Shuriken," Ember said as she opened one of her dust vials causing the dust to spill into the air.

As it did it turned into electricity and the two massive shurikens became magnetized and began floating. Ember then sent them towards the figure in front of her, as she did Mint fired a shot off her weapons and it ricocheted, off her before slamming into a male that was about to attack Sona. As it did purple wires came out and wrapped around the male tripping him. As he fell Sona continued to fight, her usual tactic of wait and listen was almost completely gone in favor of a far more aggressive approach. Sona couldn't remember the last time she was this angry, in fact, it felt like her soul could ignite and burst into flames at any moment. A fact she was aware of, but not thinking about at the moment.

Now using her bolas as a weapon more than a trap slamming one of the ends into a male's head knocking him out instantly. After they had defeated the figures they all turned to look at the last figure. The owner of the shop, and leader of this underground operation. "You can either surrender peacefully or we can beat you into submission," Touronose said as he looked at the male in front of him. While Sona didn't say anything part of her was hoping that he would resist so that she had a reason to attack the male.

"Like I'd listen to a dirty piece of cattle like you. Hey, you two with the orange and green hair. How about you help me out and bring these two pieces of inferior garbage in? I'll split the money I make off them with you," He said trying to convince Ember and Mint to turn against their friends. They were humans so naturally, he assumed they'd join him the instant he made them the offer. However, before they could make the offer Sona felt her blood come to a boil and then her vision became fuzzy. She had finally had enough of the guy, and now she was letting her feelings get the better of her.

Sona's aura suddenly flared to life. Her eyes changed becoming a constant swirling myriad of colors, the sight would have been beautiful if it wasn't blatantly obvious that her eyes were gleaming with rage and contempt. Sona's scales also became much larger and thicker becoming something more akin to plated armor than something you would find on an animal. Her anger seemed to have completely taken over at this point, constantly showing her teeth and growling in a hateful but still fairly human tone. She then rushed forward and stabbed the male in the shoulder with her blade, when she did the male let out a pained cry and looked at the female.

Sona grabbed the male's head and slammed it into her knee before kicking him the stomach grabbing her blade as she did, sending him back into the wall. He must not have practiced fighting merely letting his lackeys do all the work for him. However, this still wasn't enough to bring him down for good as he quickly rose up holding his shoulder. Touronose's eyes widened at what he was seeing and moved forward to touch her shoulder. As he did something happened that Touronose didn't expect. Sona turned and tried to attack him. She swung her blade at his face and Touronose was barely fast enough to avoid the attack seeing the tip of his blade just an inch from his eyes passing by them, making it very clear that Sona had tried to blind him.

"See! They're animals! Even willing to turn against their own kind! They're better off just-" The male began only for Ember to use her semblance to freeze his mouth shut. She then did the same to his limbs freezing them in place so that he couldn't move. "It's okay Sona, just calm down and-" Mint began only for Sona to throw her bolas at her. When she did Mint barely moved out of the way in time, with the wind leaving a slight burn behind on her cheek just going to show how hard Sona had just thrown her Bolas.

"Ember," Mint said as she pulled the string of her bow back but kept it pointed towards the ground. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her partner after all.

"I uh . . . I won't lie, this is new. I've never seen anything like this before. So I'm . . . out of ideas," Ember said as a thin layer of aura appeared around Sona and she dashed forward at an incredible speed hitting Ember in the chest and sending her back. She would have crashed into a wall if Rain hadn't caught her, and brought her to a halt.

"You okay there orange?" Rain asked as he looked at her.

"Orange?" Ember asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, you got orange hair, oranges are tasty. I haven't licked you but I'm sure you taste . . . fine. So I named you orange," Rain said as he looked at her.

"Right," Ember said as she looked at the female in front of her. It was hard to believe that the docile, kind, and timid girl Ember had come to now over the past few weeks was now more like a wild feral beast. It was kind of disturbing to see. However, as she did she saw Sona holding her arm in pain. She was gritting her teeth as if she had hurt herself. Ember wasn't sure how but she seemed to be in pain, and a moment later one of her scales exploded sending pain coursing through her body. Sona screamed in pain feeling this and a moment later another scale exploded, and this time Ember was able to see why. Her scales had grown to such a point that they were crushing each other.

"Here let me handle this," Rain said as he stepped forward.

"Are you crazy you can't do that," Ember said as she looked at the male. As she did Rain turned to look at her and Ember continued. "Look at her something's wrong with her. She's clearly in pain and-" Ember began only for Rain to cut her off with his half-slurred words.

"All you're telling me is more reasons to fight her. Knocking her out will get rid of the pain she's feeling until you can get her to a hospital. Plus I just met Squiggles today, so I'm not as close. Which means I wouldn't be pulling my punches like you," Rain said as he looked at the three in front of him. When he said this Touronose once again stared at him as if he were searching for something before sighing and looking at Ember.

"I . . . I think we can trust him," Touronose once again said, once again relying on his gut feeling. Ember seemed unsure of this but hearing another explosion and scream of pain from Sona forced her to make a decision.

"Fine, just . . . be careful," Ember said as she looked at the male. Rain nodded hearing this and began walking towards Sona. "And be careful, I don't want you-" Ember began only for Rain to cut her off.

"Gah! What do you know! You're just like every other . . . I'm sorry I forgot what I was saying," Rain said as he walked over to Sona. "Sorry about this Squiggly but I'm afraid I'll be your next opponent," Rain said as he looked at the female taking a rather unstable stance. Rain then moved in closer to the female, as he did Sona dashed forward and attempted to stab him. Rain managed to avoid this, however, by twirling out of the way. However, Sona used her semblance to speed up and turn to hit Rain in the side at an incredible speed. It was a miracle she didn't break on of Rain's ribs with this attack. However, it was enough to make him spit up blood.

Rain was thrown back from the impact of Sona's hit sending him against a table. When he did Rain groaned and held his head before noticing something. Several open bottles, most likely from the men that they had just defeated. "Yay!" Rain said as he held up a bottle. "Cheers!" Rain chimed as he began to down the beverage at a rather alarming rate tossing the bottle to the side a moment later before leaning back onto the table and grabbing two more bottles in each hand before tilting his head back and drinking them as well. When he finished them as well he let his arms fall limply beside him now completely resting on the table before reaching for the last bottle on the table and slowly drinking it as well.

After he finished it they all heard a loud gasp filled the air as Rain began breathing. Rain then slowly stood up and once again took an unstable stance visibly shaking as he did struggling to keep balance. "Now . . . how about round two? Drunken st-" Rain began only to interrupt himself with a hiccup and lose his balance. It seemed fate favored him with this minor slip up as Sona charged forward aiming for his legs. As she did Rain tripped over her rolling off her back. When Sona realized this she turned around and was greeted with a rather strong kick to the face. It didn't seem intentional but more like Rain was trying to catch his balance. As he did he stepped back and landed on one of the empty bottles he had been on once again tripping himself.

He was sent forward thanks to the bottle and ended up landing on his hands before walking forward and kicking Sona's face repeatedly. Sona growled in a much more animalistic way before trying to swipe at him. As she did a light from one of the many bottles shined in her eye, blinding her causing her to miss. When she did Rain managed to get his feet on the ground looking like he took a yoga pose before he threw himself up kicking Sona in the chest with both feet and then landing on the ground. The two then slowly got up Sona staggering from the pain she was in, and Rain staggering because the ground felt like shifting sand beneath him. When they were up Rain jumped and went to kick Sona only for her to dodge.

When he did Rain's feet landed on two separate bottles dragging him forward, seeing this Rain took the chance and raised his fist punching Sona in the face. She was once again sent back as he did and Rain stood up after finding his balance. As he did he saw Sona once again rushing towards him and slashed at his stomach. As he did Rain leaned back forcing his body to bend in a way that should have made him fall in his current state. Once her blade had passed by safely Rain thrust himself forward slamming his stomach and pelvis into her sending her back. This time Rain was the one to rush forward and Sona dodged. She smiled as she raised her blade ready to stab Rain in the back.

As she did Rain once again tripped on a bottle falling down and avoiding the attack. As he did Rain raised a leg kicking Sona's back sending her forward and then grabbing her feet forcing her to fall as he raised himself up. Rain then began to walk backward forcing Sona to play along as Rain chuckled. "Hehe, wheelbarrow!" He chimed, as he threw her legs up. "Flip the table!" He called out acting more like a child than someone in a fight at this point. When Sona landed Rain jumped forward spinning himself as he did hitting Sona in the stomach. "Corkscrew opening wine bottle," Rain said as he watched Sona lean over. The impact of the hit caused her to feel nauseous almost as if she was going to puke but she managed to keep it in as she looked up to glare at the male.

Rain then grabbed a bottle and looked at her. "Protect me, bottle!" He called out as he tossed the bottle into the air causing it to get stuck on one of the lights. "No! Bad bottle!" He called out as Sona rushed towards him and the bottle tipped over hitting Sona on the head, but by some miracle not shattering, and once again landing in Rain's hand. "Good bottle!" Rain called out as he hit her on the head with it again, this time hard enough to shatter the bottle and knock Sona out. "There, easy!" Rain chimed as he looked at the three in front of him.

Once Sona hit the ground her scales began to shrink, and her aura started to calm down. The other three rushed over to them seeing this, however, Ember was a bit more cautious than the other two. For one reason, how many times those empty bottles had come into play during their fight. It was to random and inconsistent to be skill but to often to just be mere coincidence. This fact put Ember on edge and she looked at Sona seeing that she was starting to revert to normal. "Welp, guess I better be on my way then!" Rain chimed as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait," Mint said as she looked at the male. "I'm sorry but . . . we can't let you do that," Mint said as she looked at the male.

"That's right," Touronose said as he looked at the male now being put on guard as well. "You're a member of the criminal eleven. Letting you leave here wouldn't be right," He said as he looked at the male. Even if they were at a disadvantage because they were down a member the three were still willing to fight if it meant they could bring in one of Remnant's most wanted and dangerous criminals. Rain seemed a bit troubled by this, mainly because he was. While the alcohol he had drunk from the others helped, it was weak, and couldn't even begin to compete with the stuff he had. So he was starting to sober up.

After taking a brief moment to think about a way he could escape he smiled as he thought of something that seemed rather fair and looked at the three that were in front of him. "Alright look, I get it, you want to bring me in. I'm the bad guy, but at least give a guy a chance to defend himself. I'm starting to sober up, and I can't fight if I'm not drunk. If you want to bring me in, then I'll give you a chance," Rain said as he shrugged.

"What's the catch?" Touronose said as he looked at the male in front of him.

"Catch?" Rain questioned as he looked at the three in front of him. He then placed his hand to his chin adopting a thinking pose. "I guess the only real catch is we're doing on my turf, or rather at my favorite bar," Rain said with a shrug. "I'm not bringing any of my friends or anything like that if that's what you mean. I'll be just us, honest!" Rain said as he held up a hand to look at the figures in front of him. However, seeing they weren't convinced Rain scratched the back of his head trying to make it more interesting for them before snapping his fingers as he thought of something. "Alright, then how about this?" Rain offered as he looked at the three in front of him. "I'll tell you what my semblance is, that way there really is no risk of you four being unprepared for this fight?" Rain said as he looked at them.

When he said this the three looked at him and two of them focused their attention on Ember. "I think it would be better that way, we're down one teammate, and it'd be better to fight together. Even if it's not by much it still increases our chances of winning, and as we saw during our last fight against someone from the criminal eleven. We need all the advantages we can get," Ember said as she looked at the two in front of her.

"Yeah, but how do we know he's telling the truth?" Touronose asked as he looked at the male in front of him.

"I hate to say it but Touronose is right, there are too many unknown factors to try and work into the equation," Mint said as she looked at the two. "He could be lying about his semblance, he could be lying about not bringing friends and is just leading us into an ambush, as far this goes might even be lying about showing up," Mint said as she looked at Ember.

"You know, it's not nice to talk about someone when they're still in the room!" Rain called out as he looked at the three that were all talking amongst each other. He had no idea what they were saying but he did know they were talking about him. What else could they be talking about after all? The three seemed to disregard him hearing this and Ember looked at the two in front of her.

"Well then what do you two think?" Ember asked as she looked at them. When she said this Touronose shifted his eyes from Ember to Rain. He stared at Rain for a moment trying to figure out something about him anything at all that might have helped him figure out if he was lying or not, and after a solid minute of staring at the male Touronose seemed to find what he was looking for and looked back at the two in front of him.

"I think he's telling the truth," Touronose said as he looked at the two in front of him.

"How do you know?" Mint asked as she looked at the two in front of her.

"I don't, it's just . . . call it a gut feeling," Touronose said as he looked at the two in front of him.

"Well if you think it's safe, then I think we should go for it," Ember said as she turned her gaze to the last figure in front of her. Mint was silent for a moment before she sighed and nodded. When she did the three all looked at Rain and Ember began to speak. "Alright, we accept your offer," Ember said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Great!" Rain said cheerfully. "Then we'll meet at the drunken huntsman at nine P.M. one week from today! As for my semblance, it's a special semblance called serendipity. It's a passive semblance so it's always active and it protects me, _but_ make it look like a coincidence. So you may want to prepare for the more . . . unlikely scenarios," Rain said as he looked at the three in front of him. "Well then I'll be on my way the police should be here any minute," Rain said as he began to stagger away from the building he was in.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 8: True criminals

**Alright everyone so I'm back and here with another story. Now a quick disclaimer I tend to make a few spelling mistakes if this is going to bother you then leave. It's not like I'm making a spelling mistake every sentence so if a few errors here and there are going to keep you from enjoying the story then please leave. People say to use Grammarly, I do and I still get complaints about my spelling, so now I'm at a point to where I just don't care. If you can't enjoy the story for what it is then please leave. Now for those of you that are still here I hope you enjoy the story. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

Chapter 8: True Criminals

* * *

It had been a few days since the fight and while most of the team EIST had come out relatively fine there was member, in particular, that's injuries were a bit more severe than the others. Sona was once again in a bed in the medical wing of Beacon. It was still fairly early in the morning so Ember and Touronose were probably still sleeping. However, Mint had decided to wake up rather early, as well as going to classes. She instead chose to stay behind with Sona in the medical room. The mini-explosions that had erupted from her scales left her with open sores, and she had also ripped the muscles in her arm. Her aura had also been nearly depleted after the incident. Most of the doctors were a bit surprised she had managed to do this in just a day. They were giving her dust which was helping to some extent but since her aura was still recovering it wasn't helping much.

Mint was currently sitting on a small chair beside Sona's bed. She hadn't left her side often, and when she did it was usually just to use the bathroom or because the doctors made her leave. As of now, she was doing her own independent research on the criminal eleven. She was searching for anything that might have been able to help them. She was looking at some footage from the many streets of Vale, she was hoping to find something that would help them against their next battle against Rain. While most of her research was in vain she had noticed one thing that seemed to be consistent.

She wasn't sure what to make of it and at the moment there was only one person she could talk to on the matter. And as much as it pained her to do this, she knew that in order to do it she would need to leave Sona's side and get help from one of the other members of her team. As much as she would have liked to bring Sona with her, she didn't want to risk her getting hurt even more than she already was. Then there was Ember, she didn't exactly want to bring her either. Not because Ember wasn't nice but just because she didn't know how she'd react to being in that situation. Which really only left her with one option. Mint stood up from her chair and looked over at Sona.

She had fallen asleep awhile ago, she had been sleeping a lot the past few days. Probably because when she was awake her muscles were sore, she was tired and exhausted from having no aura, her head heart and she found it hard to concentrate. It was like the worst parts of a hangover and then some, so it's no wonder she just wanted to try and sleep it off. She then began walking down the rather empty halls of Beacon, slowly making her way back to her dorm. When she entered she saw that just as she thought both Ember and Touronose were still fast asleep. Mint then slowly made her way over to Touronose's bed and began to gently shake him to stir him from his sleep.

When she did Touronose groaned slightly and slowly opened an eye. "Mint what do you want?" Touronose asked as he looked at her. If he wasn't so tired he most likely would have stumbled over his words. However, his being tired kept him from thinking about it too much and let him speak rather normally.

"I've got a favor to ask," Mint said as she looked at the male. When she said this Touronose looked at her a little curious, lazily opening one of his eyes halfway as he did showing that he was still rather tired. When he did Mint sighed and knelt down placing her hands on his bed and resting her head on top of them suggesting this might have been a bit of a long-winded explanation.

"Ever since Rain helped us I've been looking at some things that could help us with our fight. You know so that I could verify for myself what type of person we'd be fighting. I wasn't able to find much, but there was one thing I noticed no matter what day it was," Mint said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"And that is?" Touronose asked still not fully interested in what she was saying. How could he be when it was so early in the morning? This was one of the few days he got off so of course one of the few pleasures he planned on indulging in was sleeping in a bit later than usual.

"He comes from the same place _every_ morning. I was thinking, if we follow him and see what he does then we'd have a better idea of what to expect from him," Mint said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Isn't that kind of creepy?" Touronose asked as he looked at the green-haired female in front of him.

"Maybe, but it's for a good cause. So what do you say? Are you in?" Mint asked as she looked at the male in front of her. When she said this Touronose took a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, let me get dressed," Touronose said as he slowly rose from his bed revealing that he was still in his pajamas. Mint nodded hearing this and left the room to give him a bit of privacy while changing. She thought about the possibility of Ember waking up and seeing him as he changed but dismissed it. She tended to be a heavy sleeper so as long as Touronose didn't do anything stupid he should have been fine. This theory was proven a few minutes later as he walked out of the room letting out a rather loud and tired yawn as he did. He stretched to help wake himself up but this only resulted in his body feeling even more tired as he looked at her. "Alright let's go before my body throws itself back onto my bed," Touronose said still a bit too tired to care about the fact he was talking to a girl.

The two then walked out of the room trying to be a bit more quiet than usual so that they didn't wake Ember. "W-well l-lead the w-way," Touronose said as he looked at the female in front of him. Now that he was awake, he was starting to get a bit embarrassed by the idea of speaking to her like this. Mint nodded hearing what the male said and the two began to walk down the halls together. It took them a bit longer than Touronose had been expecting but eventually, they were able to make it to the area that Mint had been referring to even if it did take several minutes of walking down the halls of Beacon, and even longer down the streets of Vale.

As they were walking Touronose eventually began to become a bit more aware of who he was walking with. "S-so uh . . . h-how much longer until we g-get there?" Touronose asked his stutter once again beginning to return.

"Not much longer, it's just around this corner," Mint said as she stopped at the corner of a street. "Let's wait here, he should be coming out any moment now," Mint said as she waited by the corner of the sidewalk. Touronose nodded hearing this, while he thought this might make the two of them look a little suspicious at the moment he didn't have enough nerve to speak. However, it appeared as if he was close a couple of times opening his mouth and taking a small breath as if about to speak before stopping himself and then once again closing his mouth. After a few minutes passed they heard a sound come from the alleyway that they had been staring at.

A moment later they watched as Rain walked out of the alleyway and seemed to reel back slightly as the sunlight hit his eyes. Rain looked up for a moment covering his eyes and stretched slightly before he began walking down the streets of Vale with Touronose and Mint following closely behind him. As they did they watched as Rain passed over a building a large amount of water gushed out and landed on the male's head. Mint had to stifle a laugh because of this.

Rain looked up at the pipe it had come from, while it looked to be a gutter of some kind Rain didn't seem as upset as others might have been in his situation. Rain then began to look around and saw a small potted plant that looked to be on the verge of dying, and dragged it over to where the water was leaking and let it fill the plant a bit. Rain smiled and looked satisfied with his good deed before he began to walk down the streets once again.

As he did he came to a stop when he saw a slightly elder male struggling to lift his cart over the edge. "Here let me help," Rain said as he walked over to the male and began to help him lift the cart over the edge so that he could continue to walk down the streets. "Thank you," The male said as he waved towards Rain causing him to return a smile and wave back as he once again walked down the streets of Vale. "H-he hon-honestly doesn't seem like a b-bad person," Touronose said as he looked at Mint.

"Yeah, but he had to do something to become one of Vale's most wanted criminals," Mint said as she looked at the male in front of her. When she said this Touronose nodded knowing what she said was true, however, it didn't stop him from feeling a bit bad. After all, he knew some nice people that had done questionable things in the past. It made him wonder if Rain was in a similar situation. Was he being one of the most wanted for something he had done in the past?

As they continued to follow him these thoughts and several others filled his mind as he and Mint came to a stop when Rain walked into a small restaurant. When he did Mint tapped Touronose's shoulder causing him to look at her and she pointed up. Touronose nodded and leaned down slightly forming a cup with his hands that Mint stepped on and he threw her into the air letting her grab onto the edge of the building and pull herself up.

Mint then leaned over the edge offering her hand to the male which he jumped up and took as she pulled him onto the building. When Touronose was on the building the two walked over to an edge watching the building from a distance, and before long they saw him come out of the building only to walk over to the outdoors section and take a breath as he began to sit. He seemed to be lost in thought until a female brought out two plates for him. One containing some form of pasta while the other had some meat on it.

When he did Rain thanked the female and began to eat while also looking around. The reason why was discovered shortly later when Rain's eyes seemed to lock onto something. When it did Touronose saw what it was and pat Mint's shoulder pointing at a small figure in the streets. A small dog, it looked to be fairly young, no longer a puppy but at the same time, not a full-grown dog. Something that had probably just been abandoned a short time ago.

Rain seemed to be trying to coax the small animal over with the meat that he had gotten, and after several minutes it did seem to work with the dog slowly making it's way over to him. Rain held out the meat that the dog took and then quickly scurried away most likely having some less than pleasant experiences with other humans and faunus' in the area. As it did Rain smiled and left some lien on the table before he began to walk off. As he did Mint and Touronose jumped down from the building that they were on and once again began to follow him.

As he was walking he stopped by a local food market buying a small group of banana's and thanking the clerk after doing soon. He once again began walking down the streets with Touronose and Mint still following closely behind him. Rain then walked up to a house, which did admittedly put the two on edge. He spent a bit of time around the nob leading Mint to believe that he was lock picking the house. However, this worry was put to ease a moment later when he moved away and they saw that he had tied the bag of bananas to the doorknob.

Rain then knocked on the door several times before he ran away from the house, and began to hide his presence. When he did an elderly female looked out of the house and began to look around before finally noticing the banana's that had been left behind. As she did Rain managed to slip away and begin walking. Touronose and Mint were about to chase after him but stopped the moment that they saw the female noticing that she was still looking around. She looked around a bit confused before taking the fruit and giving one last glance around and walking back into the house.

Once she did Touronose and Mint both dropped down and began to run in the direction that they had seen Rain go to. As they were running Mint caught something in the corner of her eye and when she looked she saw what she was looking for. Mint then grabbed Touronose's shoulder and came to a stop before pointing at the male. When she did Touronose saw that Rain was now in front of a rather large building talking to a woman a bit younger than him.

As Touronose read the sign that was in front of the building he once again felt a small tinge of guilt begin to wash over him. It was an orphanage. "Oh no, I can't," The female said as Rain held up several lien cards in front of her.

"It's fine really. Have you ever known me to go broke from you taking the money?" Rain asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"I know, but still the amount you gave us last week was more than enough. I feel guilty taking it from you, like I'm just taking advantage of you," The female said as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Don't be ridiculous, take it, if for no other reason than the fact I've been staring at your boobs the entire time," Rain said as he looked at the female in front of him. After a while, the reluctant female eventually took the lien and they continued to talk for a bit.

"Well, I guess we know where all his stolen products have been going," Touronose said as he looked at the two.

"Yeah . . . the more I watch this guy the harder it is for me to hate him," Mint said as she looked at the two figures in front of her waiting for time to pass, and eventually, Rain began to walk away. As he did Mint and Touronose once again began to follow him. However, this time they came across a slightly different figure. A female who appeared to be in her late twenties, with blue hair that slowly turned purple towards the tips and bright yellow eyes. She seemed to be wearing attire that one would associate with traveling, a tight shirt and pants, and a trench coat that seemed to have several pockets. Rain almost instantly brightened up when he saw the female in front of him and began to run towards her.

"Eclipse!" Rain called out as he ran towards the female causing her to look at him. When he did the female turned to look at him and waited for him to approach.

"Rain, I need you-" Eclipse began only for Rain to cut her off.

"I know you do sweetie, but before that, I think it's only appropriate we go to a bar so we can blame it on the alco-" Rain began only for thin threads to appear around his mouth effectively sewing his mouth shut.

"Help, I need your help," Eclipse said, appearing to be very unamused with his antics. The thin threads then released from his mouth and let him once again be able to speak. "I . . . I think we might have found him," Eclipse said as she looked at the male in front of her. As she said this Touronose once again narrowed his eyes as if he were struggling to see something. Touronose wasn't sure why, but as he did he was convinced that she was searching for someone very important to her. A relative, possibly her son or daughter.

When she said this Rain seemed to become much more serious and he nodded. "Right, I'll help if I can but I'm not as strong as some of the others. You know that right?" Rain asked as he looked at the female in front of him causing her to nod.

"Of course I do, but . . . I trust you more than most of the others," Eclipse said as she looked at the male showing that the two did seem to have some form of friendship with one another. As they watched Mint tugged on Touronose's collar causing him to look at her and she held up her scroll showing a picture of the female and some words. "Wanted: Eclipse Twilight, member of the criminal 11" was written as well as a few shots of her. It seemed as if she was another member of the criminal eleven. When she showed Touronose this the two came to an unspoken agreement. They weren't going to fight.

Rain by himself seemed to be capable of holding his own, but if he were to have help then he doubted that the two of them could win by themselves. Mint then began to walk away gaining Touronose's attention and when he looked up he noticed that Rain and Eclipse seemed to be walking once again. Touronose began to follow behind them listening in on their conversation.

"So . . . be honest . . . what do you think of Wi and Cataclysmus?" Rain asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"I can understand why Cataclysmus is so hostile, but if I'm being honest I've got no idea why Wi is such an antagonist ass to everyone," Eclipse said as she rolled her eyes a bit.

"Not what I meant, but thanks for sharing!" Rain said with a smile. When he said this Eclipse looked at him so Rain continued. "I think the two of them have got something going on that they don't want the others to know about," Rain said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Eclipse said with a slight smirk, clearly doubting what Rain said.

"Yeah! Think about it, the two are rarely apart, and their negative personalities would mix well together. The two are almost always agreeing with each other. I think they're secretly together," Rain said with a smile as he looked at Rain.

"I think you've been watching too many soap operas," Eclipse said as they continued to turn down the streets of Vale and it wasn't long before Touronose was able to figure out where they were going.

"Th-the docks," Touronose said in a hushed voice as he looked Mint causing her to nod and for the two to split off so that they could continue to spy on the two. They managed to sneak past the guards rather easily, and began to wait on top of one of the buildings watching as the two slowly came into sight. As they did the two listened closely and as it turned out the first voice they would once again hear was Rain's.

"You know it's kind of funny but when I'm with you, I can burn through hours talking without minding in the least," Rain said as he looked at the female next to him.

"Didn't you say you used to hate talking? In fact, now that I think about it, you're in a much better mood than when I first met you. Used to say you hated yourself all the time. Was that just a façade to get us, girls, to lower our guards?" Eclipse asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"No, and what can I say? Maybe I like me better when I'm with you," Rain said as he looked at the female as they entered the docks and began to weave through the several buildings. Coming to a stop in front of one. "This it?" Rain asked as he looked at the female in front of him causing her to nod. The two then entered the building and almost immediately there were several noises heard from within the building. Hearing this Mint almost immediately jumped down and Touronose followed behind her readying his weapon as he did.

The two then opened the door as the room fell oddly silent when they did they saw that almost none of the employees were hurt with a few exceptions in the guards. Most of them were being held in place with the same thin threads that had been used to sew Rain's mouth. Apart from being stuck to various objects, their mouths were also closed shut keeping them from calling for help. "Put that away," Mint said as she looked at the male causing him to look around and follow slowly doing as he was told but now being much more on edge and ready to attack if needed.

The two then began to look through the crates that were in the building. Mint and Touronose took some extra precaution while following them at this point, so that not only would Eclipse and Rain not see them but neither would the workers that they trapped making this especially difficult for the two of them. However, a detail that stood out to the two was that they were leaving everything behind. Things that most thieves would love to get their hands on were being left as if they were a common piece of trash. The two spent nearly two hours here merely observing the two as they searched through all the crates until eventually only one was left and when it was opened there were a few signs of someone being there.

A cover big enough to keep someone warm, a few light dust crystals to keep the box illuminated, a few empty and full water bottles, as well as some empty and full cans of food. Seeing this only made Eclipse's heart sink further. He had been here, and they had just missed him, it could have been by just a few days or even by just a few hours. "He's . . . not here is he?" Eclipse asked with an almost monotone voice. However, Touronose could since the overwhelming amount of disappointment and sadness that was being held being it. Such strong emotions that she was going out of her way to carefully conceal.

"I . . . don't think," Rain said as he looked at her before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry . . . really I am," Rain said as he looked at the female in front of him.

"It's fine, it was silly to think he'd actually be here," Eclipse said as she looked at the male.

"It wasn't silly, it was brilliant! Look at this! There are cans and bottles left behind. They left dust behind! We might have missed them this time but one thing is for certain. We were damn close, and they knew. If we keep pressuring them like this then eventually they're going to slip up," Rain said as he looked at Eclipse but this seemed to little when it came to cheering her up.

"Listen to me Eclipse, a wise man once said turn your face towards the sun, let the shadows fall behind you. Tell a prayer, just carry on, and the shadows will never find you," Rain said as he looked at the female in front of him. Eclipse nodded hearing this and remained silent before turning to look at the male.

"Who said that?" Eclipse asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"I did . . . just now," Rain said as he looked at Eclipse causing her to chuckle slightly.

"You and your stupid jokes," Eclipse said as she looked at the male. While it wasn't a full smile it was a start when it came to making her feel better.

"Eclipse, come with me tonight, I know this bar that-" Rain began only for Eclipse to cut him off.

"Rain, please I'm really not in the mood for one of your crude seduction attempts," Eclipse said softly as she looked away.

"No, just hear me out. They're doing a celebration tonight to celebrate twenty years of business. They're bringing in a stage, music and all kinds of things. It'll be great, just trust me," Rain said as he looked at her with a smile. Eclipse was silent for a moment before eventually sighing and nodding.

"Alright," She said conceding to his request. When she said this Rain smiled and began to lead her out of the building they had invaded and Mint and Touronose once again following them.

"Aren't you going to release them?" Rain asked as he looked at the female in front of him.

"I will once we're far enough away that they don't inconvenience us," Eclipse said as she continued to walk away. When she said this it brought some ease to Mint and Touronose who continued to follow the two. It didn't take them long to reach the bar that Rain was referring to which in reality wasn't a bar, but a small theater the served food and other things. "You know this isn't a bar right?" Eclipse asked as she looked at the male.

"It serves alcohol so it might as well be," Rain said as he guided the female inside. With Mint and Touronose following in after them.

"So I heard that we might need to break you out," Eclipse said as she looked at the male as the two sat a table.

"Eh, maybe, maybe not. It's a coin toss at the moment," Rain said as he looked at the female in front of him.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Eclipse asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"Show up, get wasted, offer them a few drinks then fight," Rain said in an honest and rather blunt fashion.

"You do realize that they probably aren't old enough to drink right?" Eclipse asked as she looked at the male in front of her.

"If they're old enough to lay their lives on the line for humanity, then they're old enough to have a drink," Rain said as he looked at the female in front of him. The two then began to watch several people on the stage. There seemed to be some traditional music playing as well as several people dancing together. Some time passed before Rain noticed that Eclipse was looking at the stage as if she were reminiscing about something. "Would you like to dance?" Rain asked as he looked at the female next to him. When he did Eclipse looked at him a bit surprised by his offer before shaking her head.

"No way, I can't. I don't know this dance at all," Eclipse said as she looked up at the several people that seemed to be having fun. Even in Rain's rather drunk state, he could see that Eclipse was clearly longing for something. After a few moments of silence, Rain decided to take a risky strategy and slowly reached for Eclipse's hand. He did this slowly and gently so that he knew if he should advance or not. Eclipse looked at him as he did and Rain began to slowly move towards the dancefloor slowly pulling her with him. As he did for the first time since Mint and Touronose had seen the female a smile formed on her face. She then took a step towards him and then another his face starting to turn a slight shade of red.

She seemed both happy and a bit embarrassed by his rather brash action. However, the smile on her face had already made it well worth it in Rain's opinion. The two tried to imitate the dance that they were seeing and did so fairly well and once they were done the two returned to their seat with Mint and Touronose starting at each other. Mint reached into her pocket pulling out her scroll typing something in and then holding it up. "I don't know if going through with this fight is a good idea" Was written on the device.

After Touronose had time to read the message he reached into his pocket and pulled out his own scroll typing in a message. Knowing that at least this way he could speak a bit more clearly and wouldn't have to worry about stuttering as much. "I know. Maybe we should convince the others too, you know, throw the fight?" Was written on his scroll the two going back and forth for several minutes only stopping when Rain and Eclipse stood up and walked out of the building. When they did Mint and Touronose mimicked their actions walking out and quickly spotting the two. As well as a third figure hopping from roof to roof with seeming little effort before landing on one of the street lights rather skillfully.

"There you two are, we've been looking for you all day," The figure said as she looked at the two in front of them. Touronose then looked up at the figure they were talking to. Another female, this time a bit younger in her early twenties if that. She had fair porcelain skin, she had bright forest green eyes, that stood out among her deep jet black hair, her bangs in the front coming down to just above her eyes, and while the back was much longer now coming down to her upper back. However, what stood out to Touronose and Mint the most was her faunus trait. Most only had one set of features that set them apart from regular humans. This female, however, had two that seemed to contradict each other. A pair of tall white rabbit ears and then between them a pair of antlers that stood almost as tall.

"Is she a . . . jackalope faunus?" Mint asked as she looked at the figure in front of her. Touronose however, couldn't bring himself to answer this question. His stuttering had once again returned was only amplified by her somewhat short face giving it a rather cute appearance, as well as having a pair of thick thighs and a decent sized bust giving her a shapely and overall attractive appearance. As well as her clothes being a bit more on the revealing side, she seemed to have a cowgirl themed outfit, one that seemed to keep up with fashion giving her an even more appealing look.

"Sorry Ash, we out looking for Eclipse's son," Rain said as he looked at the female in front of him.

"Ah, well I guess the others will understand in that case. Any luck?" The female asked as she looked at the two in front of her.

"Not really, which is why we were out so late. Rain was trying to cheer me up," Eclipse said as she looked up at the female.

"Nice! Well, I guess that counts as a date. Mago now owes me twenty lien," The female said as she looked at the two in front of her. "Anyway, come on we need to go," The female said as she looked at the two in front of her.

"One moment," Eclipse said as the thin thread-like wired bound Touronose and Mint to the ground. "Alright now we can leave," Eclipse said as she looked up.

"Um okay?" The female said as she began to hop away at a noticeably faster speed than the other two. When they did Touronose and Mint both tried to move forward causing the two to trip and fall over slightly before catching their balance. When they did they saw the wires attached to their feet and tried to lift their feet to the best of their ability but nothing seemed to work. Touronose even went out of his way to use his semblance thinking it might help but nothing came of it. The two continued and when the threads were released Mint fell forward with Touronose falling on top of her shortly afterward. As Touronose slowly rose up he tensed up and his face turned a bright red when he realized the position they were in. However, this didn't keep him from pushing himself up and looking down rather embarrassed.

"Well, I don't think we're going to be able to catch up to them. Guess we should head home and tell the others about what we found huh?" Mint asked as she looked at the male causing him to give a quick and flustered nod of agreement.

* * *

**Alright everyone so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now then for those of you that are curious I am also currently accepting OC's for this story so if that's something you're interest in then please PM me. Now then like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions then please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


End file.
